


雨国

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Virgin Birth, 奇幻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook
Summary: *“银鹰”的设定基本取自电视剧《邪恶力量》中的天使。*“分裂”的基本原理来自于《分裂体》





	雨国

**Author's Note:**

> *“银鹰”的设定基本取自电视剧《邪恶力量》中的天使。  
> *“分裂”的基本原理来自于《分裂体》

“玛丽安娜，”他说，“不要怕。”  
01  
奔跑。  
这几乎是他恒久的姿态，持续了几天，几年，又像是几个世纪。  
挥动双拳，砸向怪物，肉块撕裂，血淋土地——这是他战斗的方式。巨大的脚掌自大地踩过，花草于脚掌之下折腰凋谢。轰鸣与狂风将怪物、血肉与他一同包裹，他于是也成了它们中的一个。  
有风来。  
羽翼煽动的声响，徐徐而来的缓风，星星点点的光源——他忽然在这血与土、嘶吼与呼喊的混沌中找到了方向，便拔足而奔，张口而吼，声声呼唤，步步渴求，向着那束浅光冲撞而去——  
冰凉的手指触碰他的面颊，他的额上落了一个轻而久的吻。  
他巨大而沉重的身体变化了、缩小了，混沌而痛胀的头脑冷静了、清醒了——  
他看到一双璨若星辰，浩如烟海的眼睛，穿过亘古岁月，容纳万物生灵。  
那是玛利亚历845年，或许是夏季。  
未来的艾伦•耶格尔总有一天会花费十几个小时推算相遇的日子，当他终于算出来，便把这一天作为一切的开端，咽下之前的记忆，锁起之后的经历。

从沉睡中醒来。  
艾伦•耶格尔于月下起身——他上次见到月，或许已是几年前了。他对着一碧如洗的夜空眨眨眼睛，赤脚踩上土地。没有鞋子，当然没有了，那庞然巨体断不会保留一双鞋子。一连几年手脚沉重，乍一解脱，双脚早忘了如何正常行走，他在一片雨下软泥中磕磕绊绊，到底跌了下去，四肢不情不愿地跪匐，这才发现四下无人，静得出奇。  
月光微移，他眼前忽现一棵参天巨树，粗干厚冠，枝叶葱郁。树下一团浅光，轻柔和缓，安然隽永。他的双脚忽而有了力气，向着那团光走去。  
走近了，他看清了光的样貌。  
那是一双由光束萦绕而成的巨大翅膀，其色皎皎，银辉闪烁，无风而微动，根根光束如星辉汇成的河流，整双翅膀似璀璨壮丽的星海。银翅之下，一位小个子，素衣白袍，发短而乌如鸦羽。面似玉像，精雕细琢。眼若宝石，色蓝而浅，神淡而静，盈着细光。  
艾伦看呆了，视线只顾追逐月辉，而那月辉全融进了小个子的皮肤里——仿佛肌肤是薄薄一张网，身体是厚厚一件衣，寸寸点点都有光亮隐于其后，一股深不可测的银辉呼吸着，搅动着，等待冲将出去。  
艾伦说不出话，那道光便替他开口。  
“这是你的梦里。”那双翅膀的边缘变化流动，涓涓的银辉擦过艾伦的双臂，无冰冷，无灼热，不似水，不若风，却将一股醍醐之感直拍艾伦心头——再回神，他已站在小个子的面前，甚至要低头望向对方。“你的思绪太吵了。”小个子说，“你在痛苦，在愤怒，这些声音在分散了我的注意。”他这么说，细而淡的眉间却并无苦恼，“你为什么愤怒？”他这么问，一双海色的眼中却并无好奇。  
那无悲无喜的双眼挑起他无穷无尽的倾诉之意……突现的怪物，亡命的亲人，失落的国家，流亡的人群，血与烟伴着一股潮湿雨气冲向喉头，艾伦张开口，却一时间说不出话。怪物的习性席卷回来，他如一头困兽，急得去撕扯胸膛，抓挠喉咙，像要把整颗心掏出来，热烘烘，血淋淋，每跳一下，就挤出许多苦来。他的衣服被双手撕裂，指甲在皮肤上抓出血痕，双眼圆睁，如同溺者。  
一双手极轻地抚上他的面颊，流光的双翅轻振，小个子的双脚缓离地面，艾伦急欲说话的口还未合上，玉雕似的小个子便凑近他，吻了他。他触碰到的不似唇瓣，倒似一阵细风，顺着一吻溜进喉咙，轻拂身体，一阵凉穿透了脏腑，继而又是一片暖烧热了心脏，他纷杂痛苦的思绪在这一瞬间静了，散了，只余一股悠远宁静之意。他怔怔地望着那对蓝眼睛——我不必开口，他想，我不必开口，他已全都知晓。  
小个子微微后退，在离他几步远的地方望着他。艾伦只觉被涤荡过，整个人好似新的，终于像个正常人了，连话语的能力也回来了，“你是什么？”  
小个子沉默了好久，像在将他简短的疑问细细衡量衡量，“利威尔。”  
“我不是在问你的名字。”艾伦凝望着那扇巨大的光翼，估量着其后隐藏的神秘力量，更为坚定，“我是在问，你是什么。”  
小个子飘得更远了，那团半蜷的光翼全然伸展，无尽宽阔，映照得整个夜空如同白昼。“如果我回答了你的问题，你的思绪便能安静下来。”他全然伸展的双翼再度合拢，巨大的光晕将艾伦笼罩，艾伦成了那浩然星海中的小小一颗。“我是银鹰。”

自睡梦中苏醒。  
他吐出的呼吸带着高烧退却后的余热，头顶是破损微漏的旧帐篷，身上一床厚被，榻边一盏油灯。他挣扎着想要起身，发出一阵轻咳。  
“醒了，他醒了！”艾伦这才注意帐中守了侍者，小侍者打翻了水盆和毛巾，慌慌张张跑出去，帐中再度安静。他头脑还有些久睡后的晕眩，身体却已爽利了，涌出许多力气。他对着油灯展开双掌，又将手指互相触碰，出神地望着血管与皮肤，考量着脉搏与温热，思索那以巨大身躯与怪物搏斗的日子，月下的星海，和这破旧的帐篷，到底哪个才是梦境。  
帐外一阵嘈杂，是脚步声、推搡声与碰撞声，伴着几声呵斥。有男人的声音，有女人的声音，还有几声啼哭。帐面映出了乌压压一大片人影，艾伦心中一凛，拾起塌边小刀——他不知这是谁的，也不明白为何放于床头，但总归能派上用场。他屏气凝神，侧身挑开帐篷——  
没有刀剑，没有鲜血，只有人群。  
今夜无月，夜下无雨，根根火把汇成了一片火苗之海，一片通红之中，有杵杖老人，有瘦削青年，有抱婴妇人，有稚颜幼童。每一个人眉挑口张，眼中窜了火苗，是一张张满含着欣慰与崇敬，整齐到令人心中生怖的面孔。  
“艾伦•耶格尔先生。”人群微动，火把之中让出一条小路。一位老者，身披灰袍，佩一条以数种金属串成的沉重项链，缓步而行，“三年前，西根歇那怪物突现，城墙骤起，巨人之祸中王族尽数殒命，臣民流离，无数百姓命丧怪物之口。只有你，我的孩子，只有你，向着令伯爵与夫人殒命的怪物奔跑，那怪物的黑气将你包裹，将你人类的躯体也变成庞然巨物，你战胜了它。你怒吼，向着每一个怪物攻击。三年来，你将怪物粉碎驱赶，令幸存人群能在重重鬼影之间辟一道安身之处。战斗融于你的血液，你便成了百姓的保卫人。这永不屈服的血液，这广纳百姓的胸怀，这热烈滚烫的心脏，这才是真正的王家气脉。”  
那位老者——西根歇那国的总主教尼克，混乱年代幸存人群的主心骨，深深地向帐边少年弯下腰去。“艾伦•耶格尔，你必定是神选的真正王子，将在灾厄之中领人民辟出一条生路。请你带领西根歇那。”  
“请你带领西根歇那！”火把下的民众齐声高喝。  
艾伦震惊不已，浑浑噩噩，断不曾想从怪物中脱身便背上国家的愿景，全无喜悦，只余沉重。他扫视火把下的人群，有西根歇那人，还有许多人颧骨外凸，双眼深陷，身高发卷，轮廓他不记得的人群。他顺着人群一路望去，又看回了尼克主教身边，那是一位金发碧眼的苗条少女。  
“这是卡斯特洛镇的神女，希斯特利亚。”神父说，神情安然，带了面对年轻人的喟叹，“自西根歇那陷入巨人之祸，她便一直守在你身边。”  
可我没见过她。艾伦面对满含期许的神父，眼含请求的人群，我也不记得你们，我战斗只是为了给父母复仇，只是为了……他瞪大了眼睛，金发的神女在火光下浅笑，双唇微动，向他说了一句无声的话。  
艾伦在这火的夜下，戴上了主教交于他的，宝石雕刻的红石榴戒指。  
“神的王子保佑西根歇那。”主教说。  
“神的王子保佑西根歇那！”人群说。

“神女？”艾伦讥讽地重复这个称呼。  
“那是卡斯特洛城的人民说的，我没有想——”少女住了口，望了望艾伦手里的小刀，“那曾是我的，你恢复正常后，我便把它留在你那里了。你那时没有武器，总得有个什么东西防身。”  
“谢了。”艾伦擦了擦刀面。  
这希斯特利亚是卡斯特洛镇一普通人家的女孩，笑容甜美，心地善良，很惹人们喜欢。三年前林中大盗抢了她家钱财，杀了她的父母，又将她掳去。小镇还来不及惋惜，巨人怪物和三面城墙骤然出现在整个西根歇那国。卡斯特洛镇于一片慌乱之中走投无路，希斯特利亚却突然出现在了镇上，立于教堂之顶，手握长弓，一箭射穿巨人的脖颈。“快跑！”她向民众喊道，“跑出去才有希望！”  
那天的镇民仅逃走了十分之一，还有的人在逃跑时失去了腿或手臂，不久相继死去，但活下的人永远记住了烟尘之中、教堂之上的，手挽长弓的姑娘。起初，她的身后只有卡斯特洛剩下的几十个人，渐渐地，她身后的人越来越多，有了一百个，一百五十个。她们一边躲避巨人尝试迁移，一边砍树造弓，以供青壮年男子训练。每前行几里，她的身后就多几个人，也会死去几个人。遇见艾伦时，她的身后已跟了多半个国家。  
她和无数王都百姓一样，目睹了伯爵之子被怪物的黑气侵袭，目睹了流泪少年成为庞然巨物，也见到了这少年化身的怪物一拳打向最近的巨人。“保护他！”她跳上屋顶，向幸存的卫兵，向呆愣的人们喊道，“他在战斗，他会引开巨人，你们在那时避难。”她喊道，“跑！跑出去，就有希望！”  
那之后的三年里巨人艾伦不停地与怪物搏斗，民众跟随希斯特利亚和主教沿着他战斗的路径迁移。偶有月夜，巨人艾伦匍匐沉睡之时，希斯特利亚便背弓搭箭，守在巨人身边。三年里，她俨然成了人们心中的一座圣女像。  
半月前，巨人艾伦在与成群巨人中搏斗失利，一连三天不见踪迹。他是躺在马背上，被希斯特利亚找回来的。她说，这位战斗的英雄回复人形，便是神迹。尼克主教对此也表示同意。王族陨落之后，艾伦•耶格尔是战斗的英雄，又是伯爵之子，而耶格尔伯爵的祖母曾是王家的公主。复原的巨人少年沉睡之时，国民的重量已落到了他的肩上。  
“你遇见了银鹰。应该说，你被银鹰救了一命。”希斯特利亚坐于艾伦塌边，轻声说道。  
“银鹰”，这正是那个火把似海的晚上，少女说出的无声话语。这称呼他们并不陌生，神教传说中，尤弥尔女神开创世纪，银鹰是便她天国的使臣，接引新生，引导死魂。壁画之中的银鹰，相貌极似人类，背后一双羽翼。艾伦心想，若他遇到的那个叫利威尔的家伙真是银鹰，那模样确实与壁画不同，万张壁画也描不出他的样子。  
“巨人的弱点是后颈。我们现在要加紧弓箭、炮火与堡垒的制造。”希斯特利亚平静地递交条条信息，俨然一位经验丰富的女军师。  
“你为何知道这些。”  
“我？”希斯特利亚微微一笑，“我能逃脱林中强盗，回到卡斯特洛，拿起弓箭，是因为我遇见了一位银鹰，她让我好好活下去。”她素净衣裙上别一枚金色胸针，饰以一根洁白长羽。

02  
天国历1984年，堕落城，神使与怪物相遇，怪物受洗成人。  
身为记录官的银鹰伊莎贝尔坐在一片乌云之上，如此记下。  
乌云之下，阴雨之中，小个子的银鹰高悬于空，亲吻怪物的头颅。  
怒吼的巨人不断缩小，伴着银鹰一同坠落。巨体褪去的年轻人枕着银鹰的双腿安然沉睡，直到策马而来的女孩将他带走。长坐的银鹰这才站起来，他衣袍洁净，不落片雨，不沾寸土。  
“利威尔，你不该触碰人类。”说话的是银鹰埃尔文，他身躯高大，面容严肃，是人间银鹰的总司令。自巨物丛生，银鹰纷纷赶往人间，建起高墙，铲除怪物，这使得每一个银鹰都给自己造了一副人类外表的皮囊——这大概是尤弥尔女神给予他们仅有的一点创造力。  
“那孩子有自我意识，他在以怪物的外壳战斗，也算帮了我们一点忙。”利威尔说，“他不该被放着不管。”  
对于银鹰来说，抗命是十分严重的事。埃尔文审视他素来听话的部下，几经挣扎，终于略显欣慰地说服自己，他刚刚并未给利威尔下达撤退的命令，这算不上一次违抗，但他还是得对部下加以劝诫，“你清楚这场屠杀为什么发生，与人类接触对我们很危险。”  
利威尔背后的翼状光束微微合拢，躯体里的光团也跟着一皱，“我知道了。”  
凭良心讲（如果银鹰有这种东西的话），利威尔是渴望听从埃尔文的指示的。银鹰与人类所无法抵抗的那部分巨人战斗，每隔一段时间便有兄弟姐妹死去，利威尔在战争中成长迅速，力量强大，从某种程度来讲，他多杀死几个怪物，便能挽救几个兄弟姐妹。因此谨遵埃尔文的劝诫，少与人类接触，减少杂念，绝对是一个银鹰士兵需要做到的事。  
可利威尔突然发现，不与人类接触，有些太难了。  
这场把天国与人间都卷进去的战斗开始之前，银鹰各有各的事情，在天国过得很是安逸，战争爆发之后，大部分银鹰才变成了士兵。利威尔成为士兵之前是一名安魂者。人间每到夜晚，他会滑下云彩，提着一盏由自身光源汇成的灯笼，照亮亡灵与天国之间的那条长长的阶梯，引着他们走上去。那些亡灵在路上也不闲着，起初还大声哭泣，思念亲人，路途一长，开始互相诉说琐事，有的高唱颂歌，倒与在世时无异。  
利威尔见过许多为死亡服务的银鹰，那些银鹰经常提着灯笼安安静静走下去，带着一群灵魂安安静静走回来。利威尔想不明白自己和那些银鹰有哪里不一样，每次他也安安静静走下去，灵魂却不畏他，热热闹闹跟在他后面走回来，哭笑尖叫一惊一乍，吵得他身后的光束翅膀一颤一颤的。  
作为安魂者的银鹰，和那些受理祷告的银鹰一样，在倾听人类思绪这一项技能上颇具天赋。利威尔和热热闹闹的亡灵走多了，对于人类心思的纷繁嘈杂比其他银鹰更敏感，听得也更清楚。战斗间歇的银鹰回天国养神之时，这一点使得利威尔往往需要屏蔽更多声响，虽然有些辛苦，却也坚持了近三年，眼看着快习惯了，情况却起了变化。  
前几天的战斗中，利威尔被一阵痛苦与愤怒的吼叫分了心神，他亲吻了那还有神智的巨人，还给了那个年轻人一副人类的形态。本是突发慈悲，顺手帮个忙罢了。但那年轻人嘈杂痛苦的思绪却粘上了他，怎么甩也甩不掉，利威尔在云上翻来覆去无法休息，索性飞去那小鬼的梦里见了对方一面（被埃尔文训话的事之后再说吧，他那么想）。  
那年轻人和那些吵吵闹闹的亡灵不一样，他的灵魂痛苦却纯洁，从淤泥中挣扎走过一遭后，连话都忘了如何讲，只会呆呆地望着他，倒终于给了利威尔应有的敬畏。利威尔在那轰鸣的思绪中很不自在，他尽管能看到一切，还不理解那人类的想法，却已被那无休无止的翻涌震得心惊，他于是愿意用一切办法使青年的心绪安静下来。利威尔给予艾伦平静灵魂的吻，一次又一次，回答他的问题。他用尽了办法，越是和艾伦接触，越是想让艾伦安静下来，艾伦思想的声音便在他的耳边越来越大，越来越吵，吵得埃尔文注意到了，终于把那迟来的训话进行下去。  
“我们失去了很多兄弟姐妹，而你的力量在战争中迅速进步，光源不断膨胀，这有原因。”高大的银鹰板着他常年不变的严肃面孔，双翼的光束不再流动，成了根根光刺。他气坏了，利威尔模模糊糊地想，惊讶地望着长官气恼形态的翅膀，倒忘了去听他说什么。埃尔文凝固了光束沉默半晌，说不出一句话来，于是他那团更为巨大的光翼奋力一煽，将利威尔赶到了东边云彩上。力道大得利威尔差点从云彩上跌下去，看样子他真的气坏了，利威尔琢磨。  
“士……士官长？”  
利威尔这才注意到埃尔文将他赶到了什么地方，他被煽到了医务兵的云上。面前的小银鹰有着茶发棕眼的一副女性皮囊，因为他的突然出现，她身后的光翼吓得缩了起来，躯体中的光团也抖了一抖。这是医务兵里的佩特拉，利威尔想起来了，他从云彩上站起来，轻挥光翼，向佩特拉煽去一些风，安抚了女兵，这才开口，“埃尔文那家伙把我赶到这来了。”  
佩特拉听得一头雾水，权衡片刻走上前去，光束流动起来，沿着利威尔的皮囊探寻游走，又伸入他身后的光束之间，缓缓查看。“您没受伤啊。”这显然是一个对于皮囊的表情操控自如的银鹰，她那惊讶而疑惑的表情惟妙惟肖，犹如一个真实的人类。她再次检查面前的同类，忽而瞪大了眼睛，继而整张面孔盈满了温和之意，“您的光源不一样了。”  
银鹰的真身是道道萦绕天地的光束，真身的中心便是胸口的光团。这些光芒能量巨大，人类的眼睛无法逼视，因而在人间行走的银鹰需要制造近似人类的一副皮囊。只是光束的银鹰全无性别，造起皮囊来全凭喜好，又似乎皮囊到底对真身产生了一点影响，女性皮囊的银鹰往往更为柔软体贴，特别是从事医务工作的这位。她此刻痴痴地望着利威尔胸口的光团。“您的光源不再向外发散了，它已满盈，快要安静下来了，就像……一个蛹”她不需要描述更多了。  
利威尔凝神感受，他的光源不再如汹涌的海，而成了宁静的湖。“我们失去了很多兄弟姐妹，你的光源在这时候膨胀，是有原因的。”他双翼的边缘流动缩小，银辉将他包裹起来，道道流光和顺地垂下。

“你和壁画里的银鹰不一样，”他们某一次在梦里见面时，艾伦说，“壁画里的你们身披羽翼，可你的背后到处都是光。”  
“那是我真身的一部分。”利威尔说，他没什么表情，艾伦却从他身后突然一滞的光海中猜测，他可能在懊恼。懊恼的银鹰停顿片刻，继续说，“我们在人间现身时会藏起翅膀，若来不及，便会将它们变成羽毛的样子，人类的眼睛承受不住真身的光。”  
艾伦夸张地轱辘几下眼珠，特地朝利威尔身后看了又看。  
“你在梦里，灵魂没有真正的眼睛，你能看见一部分。”可惜我看不到全部。艾伦想，走得离银鹰更近了几步。  
他搞不懂这家伙究竟想做什么，一连几次出现在他梦里，有时候一句话不说，有时候问什么答什么。每次他在梦里见过利威尔后，醒来时便有更充足的精力，银鹰的存在使睡眠成了一场强健躯体的重塑，因而艾伦放任这种见面发生。他走得离利威尔很近很近，看清了对方皮肤之上隐隐约约的光点，听到了精致皮囊之下悠远回荡的嗡鸣。“你的真身不会像颗星星吧？”  
银鹰不知点头还是摇头，他虽有一副人类样子的皮囊，却仍像套了个壳子，面容上即使偶有表情，也僵硬而缓慢。艾伦与他见得多了，便直接跳过他的回话，继续说，“我想见你壁画中的样子。”  
银鹰嵌入脸颊的一双蓝宝石久久地望着他，又过了一阵儿，他身后长河浓雾似的光变得浅了，更浅了，碧空之下，他的身后张开一双雪白的羽翼，翼骨巨大，羽毛纤长，合拢之后，翼骨触碰参天树顶，长羽垂于茵茵草地，根根翅羽顺滑齐整，硬而有力。  
艾伦看了这双翅膀很久，“这是在梦里，”他取回自己的声音，“我能摸摸它们吗？”  
他第一次在银鹰的眼里见到警惕，羽翼骤然煽动，突起的烈风将他吹远，他还未落地，便被强风在梦里激晕了过去。  
他们下次见面时，银鹰的皮囊绷得紧紧的，翅膀在身后警惕地炸起。他真像一只伺机而动的鸟，艾伦想。“我不会碰你的翅膀了，但我喜欢它们的样子，你以后……以这种翅膀见我？”  
下次见面时，他真的在银鹰背后见到了那双大而雪白的羽翼，他几乎无法想象，那么小一个身体，如何负担如此巨大的一双翅膀。他又不禁好奇，这神的使者为何如此听他的话。  
“我救你时，你的意识钻进了我这里，它们太强烈，我无法忽视。”几次见面下来，艾伦明白这银鹰能看到他的思想，对方认为有必要解释时便会开口，毫无章法又蛮不讲理。“我需要休息，你的情绪平稳了，我才能休息。”  
“所以你就顺着我？认为我的疑问满足了，你就能休息了？”艾伦感叹于这银鹰简单的思路，不由得猜想神使的世界是否全都如此简单。“你吻我，也是为了让我安静？”他又走到了银鹰面前，一连几天他没打翅膀的主意，银鹰不再划定安全距离，他得以俯视银鹰的相貌，他的目光里大概有那么些尊敬，那双翅膀一直没把他煽走。  
“那是‘安宁’，”利威尔说，“如果那是一个吻，我只是在给予你这个。”  
“暖烘烘的，晕沉沉的，特别踏实，我得说它效果不错，可惜它时效太短了。一次只能管一个晚上。”艾伦对于神使的馈赠大加品评，利威尔的双眼定定地望着他，比平日里睁得大些。他大概在苦恼还有什么办法让我安睡吧，艾伦这么想，忽然笑出声来。他再度上前一步，几乎紧贴银鹰的身体，感受着皮囊之下光源的轰鸣涌动，视线尽头是洁白壮丽的一双翅膀。  
这纤巧的家伙有得是力量，他根本不在乎我这个人类。他不在乎我，才放纵我，他放纵我，是因为这样与他有利。他突然不再敬畏这股无处不在的银辉了。“答应我一件事，我今晚就安静。”  
银鹰抬起头来看者他。  
他根本不在乎我是不是在俯视他，不管我躯体如何，在它们眼里，人类一样渺小。  
“想知道人类如何亲吻吗？”艾伦在银鹰回答前便行动了，他紧握着塑像的肩膀，骤动的双翅向他攻击，又在触碰他的脊背时软了下来，银鹰的皮囊僵立不动，长羽无力地扫过他的腰侧。艾伦紧紧搂着神使，探寻他的口腔，注视他的眼睛，他听到了天国的竖琴，看到了灵魂的栖息。巨树的叶子微微晃动，片片缀满月光，艾伦就这样掠夺了一片柔和悠远的宁静。  
那之后一连几天他们再未见面。艾伦很少有机会合眼，重回人形的年轻人失去了与怪物搏斗的能力，弓箭和枪炮见效缓慢，人群再次出现了大量伤亡，逃窜与避难又成了每日之旅。他牵着疲倦的马匹，踩着破旧的靴子，身披鲜血与泥土的伤口，于灾难中穿行。  
“你太痛苦了。”利威尔说，他的话说得慢而轻，也不知道还有没有下一句。艾伦不等他再说就吻了下去，银鹰无知无觉地张开口，羽尾轻颤。如果每次的见面只是为了给这年轻人一场寂静的睡眠，以令自己也获得休息，那么由他给，和由对方来取，是一样的。他有一搭没一搭地想，任由这个年轻人吻他。  
人类的吻比银鹰之间的安慰来得热烈凶猛，艾伦吻他时，有时温和，有时粗鲁，有时带着怒气，有时流着眼泪。每一个晚上他吻他一次，每一个吻都像在和他寻找什么，祈祷什么，控诉什么。他从每一个吻中看到青年人间地狱中的生活，便以为青年在向他寻求天国的风景。每一个银鹰都是天国的缩影，青年人吻他，便在亲吻一个梦境。  
起初艾伦只是亲吻他的嘴唇，后来吻他的下巴，吻他的脖颈。他的悲伤越来越大，便吻得越来越多。“你为什么救我？”他询问的话语像极了哭诉，带着一股扭曲压抑得愤恨，他这天吻了他的肩膀，“你救了我的命，却夺走了我战斗的方式。你救了我，却给我带来了太过沉重的担子。你救了我，却害死了更多无辜的生命。”  
利威尔看着那年轻人灰色的眼睛，看到那在怪物的躯体内也不曾平息的思绪，那片灰色要将他吸进去了。他不明白人类的疲倦究竟是什么感受，可艾伦白日与怪物搏斗，夜里噩梦频频，与自己白日与怪物相斗，夜里因为年轻人的思绪无法凝神，似乎是一样的感受。银鹰不需要睡眠，可银鹰需要属于自己的安静。  
“我救你，”他说，不知是这人类的诘问压垮了他，还是对宁静的渴求逼疯了他，他遗忘了所有的保密要求，“是因为我们欠你。”他在愣住的年轻人回话之前逃离了梦境。  
一连许久，艾伦再未于梦里见到利威尔。他有时睡眠漆黑昏沉，醒来时依旧乏力疲倦。有时候梦境来访，却是噩梦频频，淌汗惊醒。他未于梦中见到利威尔，却在白日见到了他。几十米高的庞然大物将人类围追堵截，艾伦远远望见一道小个子的洁白身影，几与天空融为一体，快速将巨人引开。双翼伸展，犹如利爪破空，根根羽毛竖成硬剑，将巨人拦腰斩断，耀眼的光将怪物坠落的身体溶解消散。这是他第一次见到银鹰战斗的样子，干脆，凶悍，犹如野兽，好似猛禽。  
于碎肉和干血中回收尸体，于细雨和污泥中草草送葬，生命的重量将刚承王冠的艾伦包裹之时，他再次见到了利威尔。  
圆月碧空，巨树浅草，这场梦境总是这般安静，似乎亘古不变。树下的银鹰静立着，巨大的双翼在身前合拢，雪白的长羽相互交叠，紧紧罩住了小个子的身体。他不发一言，不置一语，却散了一股压抑的悲伤。  
艾伦走近他，巨大的翅膀将他挡在其外，他并拢双指，试探着触碰那双翅膀，刚碰到羽尖，它们便绞得更紧了，紧到翅尾的羽毛已排列杂乱，又皱了一皱，羽翼才缓缓展开。利威尔慢慢抬起头，过了好久才看向艾伦，那双眼里的光辉凝凝散散。  
“我们死了很多兄弟姐妹。”他说，双目无神，看向遥远的天国，看向梦境的开端，倒也不知在同谁讲话了，“我杀了很多兄弟姐妹。”  
艾伦投来怀疑的目光，利威尔全无注意，又或者注意到了，依然打定主意说了下去，“我杀死的怪物是我的兄弟姐妹，是跌落的银鹰。  
“天门之旁一棵火树，用以涤荡银鹰对于人间的欲求。火树千年一灭，三日复明，它这次灭掉时，天门失守，银鹰跌落，欲望的黑气将它们变成了庞然巨物。他们循着心中的渴望游走人间，那黑气便将人类包裹，使人类也成了怪物。我救你，艾伦，”利威尔第一次在年轻人面前低下头去，常含戒备的双翅全然放松，“我救你，是我们欠你，是天国导招来了这场人间灾难。”  
艾伦突然发力，紧攥着塑像的肩膀，将他压向巨树。他掌下的身体大理石般冰冷坚硬，绸袍之下的皮肤中浅光流动，长声嗡鸣。只消动一动指头，这狂妄的灵魂便在梦中湮灭无踪，可他面前的银鹰冷静而克制，强大的力量流淌奔涌，被薄薄一张皮稳稳挡住。  
“是不是你们建造了三面城墙！”  
“那是堕落城的防线，以防丛生的怪物侵扰别的土地。”  
“但西根歇那国就这样成了你们的围栏，人民就这样成了待宰家畜，”利威尔听到一阵低低的笑声，看到漆黑黯淡的杂草之下一片狂风暴雨的灰，“你，和你的那些兄弟姐妹，干得这些好事。”那片浓重的灰中血网密布，年轻的脸上怒火横流，“你们神的使者，为何三年了仍未铲除这场灾难！”  
“我们不该在人群密集的地方战斗，与人类接触对我们很危险。”  
那张年轻的面孔陡然一怔，继而一阵冷笑，左手前移，狠狠掐住了羽翼根部。羽翼本能地剧烈挣动，顷刻间道道剑雨在这手臂上斩过，可年轻人仍挂着狞笑，一根手臂见了白骨，挂着几缕碎肉，淌着滴滴鲜血，依然向前伸去，去触碰一丛白羽，将那一片雪白抹成鲜红。  
利威尔从未见过如此强烈的情绪，这使得皮肉撕裂的弱小人类也显得渗人可怖。他曾是接引亡灵的银鹰，可亡灵也不似眼前这年轻的灵魂，恍若人还活着，却已迈向深渊。一时间，他又以为自己是过去提着灯笼的一只小银鹰，必须安抚这狂乱无依的灵魂。可他对这疾风骤雨的灰色束手无策，对这挂皮露骨的执着满含震惊，他伸展的羽翼忘了如何自卫，于是任那白骨削成的手臂将一根根羽毛狠狠抓握，他真身的翅膀在那人类不知退却的手掌之下颤抖瑟缩，皮囊的喉咙也跟着发出颤抖的轻喘。那几根淌满鲜血的森森白骨还不会使他感到疼痛，这却是他第一次被一个灵魂震慑。他想起了人间长夜，想起了夜下亡灵，想起了哭泣的姑娘与早逝的幼童，想起了过去面对这些他是如何做的。  
他用了几分力道，握住那条白骨森森的手臂，以整个手掌包裹，暖光流动，那根鲜血之臂白骨生花，恢复如初。他的双臂进而伸展，攀上年轻人的肩膀，将这迷惘的灵魂紧紧搂住。羽翼展开，又围着年轻人合拢，羽尾在那人类的脊背上冲刷抚摸。他给予了这灵魂一个毫无保留的拥抱，将天国的宁静与安详向他输送。他的双臂满含力量，带着天地初始时便留下的光，带着万物共生的沉默信仰，人类的灵魂在他的双臂之间柔软下来，放松下来，贴着他的躯体，轻轻颤抖。  
“十四岁时，你的双亲于巨人之祸中逝世。”他亲吻艾伦的额头。  
“十五岁的你，在以巨人的形态战斗。”他的鼻尖擦过艾伦的双眼。  
“十六岁的你，仍在战斗。”他的手指划过艾伦的鼻侧。  
“十七岁，你于噩梦中醒来，仍在深渊。”他的手掌抚上艾伦的耳朵，踮起脚，笨拙地，以人类的方式，亲吻这道灵魂。  
这个吻缓而深，不含一丝急切，不带一点探求，艾伦在这一瞬间，看到了云端竖琴成行的天国乐队，见到了晨间光辉交缠的对对翅膀，看到了夜里星星点点的盏盏银灯，他眼皮变得沉重，在合上之前微微一哼，展了一个还算温和的笑容。“你该多听听那些声音。”高大的躯体彻底放松，奔跑的人类在银鹰的臂弯中沉沉睡去。

利威尔回到了云彩上。他胸口的光源已不再像一片湖，而成了一颗大而明亮的星星，一颗圆而澄澈的珍珠。和平年代的银鹰数量不常变化，战争中的银鹰却大量殒命，这时力量累积强大的银鹰会随机进行一次“分裂”——光团成茧，破开，冲出新的银鹰，自兄弟姐妹的光源中，承接天地之初的光芒。创世初始，生死传递便是万物共通的规律，银鹰漫长的寿命使他们在人类的壁画中几近永生，只有灾难的降临使他们还原普通物种。  
银鹰真身的光源不再流动，而是闭合，这被天国称作“成茧”，是新的银鹰诞生的第一步。利威尔的光源成茧后，他从战场上暂退，回到了医务银鹰的云彩上。天国永恒照耀的光辉为成茧期的银鹰提供补充——他们总要分出许多光源给兄弟姐妹的，而天国的光辉会确保他们平安度过分裂阶段。冲出的新银鹰往往是个小小光点，天国的光辉会使它瞬间长大，展翅翱翔，并很快制作自己的皮囊。整个过程按照天历计算，不会超过一周。  
怪物之祸出现后，天地之间阴雨不断，云彩全部变成了乌云。利威尔坐在医务兵的乌云边，安静地接受天国清风的吹拂。佩特拉总是克制不住地瞧着他的光团。三年以来，她绝不是第一次迎接成茧期的兄弟姐妹，但每次都忍不住在他们周围走来走去，希望早些和新的兄弟姐妹打招呼。如果可以，她不介意自己带来一个兄弟姐妹，但她的光团太微小了，达不到成茧的要求。  
“您认为它会做一个男性皮囊还是女性皮囊？”成茧期的银鹰往往羽翼收敛性情温和，这使得佩特拉和长官说话也愈发自在。利威尔静静地听了，却给不出个回答。他的光团还只是一片静水，还未泛出光点，换句话说，他还处于准备工作，还没有新的兄弟姐妹真的安家。伊莎贝尔也早早抱着记录本坐在他身边，等着记录光点在水面下出现的时刻。她终日大睁着眼睛守在他身边，利威尔颇不自在，几次劝她离开。  
“你想想，在天国有一份档案，记录你从光点到出生，多大的妙事，我自己就有一份。可惜了，你是最初的一批银鹰，没有这个东西。所以呢，你更应该打起精神来，为新的兄弟姐妹的档案负责，万一它将来比你厉害，为这件事朝你打架就不好了。”  
利威尔在乌云上安安静静地等，一等就是六天，他的光团依然是一片静潭，半个新光点的影子也没有，最后连伊莎贝尔也怀疑弄错了，抱着本子离开。  
这六天里，利威尔再没为了安心休息去造访艾伦的梦境。他开放了双耳，聆听世间的声音。他听到了幸存人类的祈祷与抱怨，听到了怪物中灵魂的呓语呢喃，听到了被黑气吞噬的兄弟姐妹的挣扎呼唤。这世间从来便有那么多声音，可银鹰们学会了不在乎，才得以在灾难的空当于世间穿行。不再倾听迷失的兄弟姐妹，才能对着怪物狠下杀手。不再倾听人类的呼喊，才能在远离人群的地方保卫自己。“自女神将欲望丢给人间，人类便对于银鹰十分危险。”谨遵这条教诲，他们漠视了人类的逃窜，漠视了包裹人类的巨人，仅仅解脱了怪物中自己的兄弟姐妹，以至于三年过去灾难仍未结束。利威尔在云端上坐了六日，想了很多，这世界上从来便有那么多声音，他却从未好好听过。  
第七天，他的光团仍是一片安静，澄澈的珍珠中空心一片。连最高长官也认为弄错了，调他去了战场。  
他在狂风里听到了怪物之中的、跌落的兄弟姐妹的悲切呼喊。他突然明白，一切的攻击皆是渴求，是堕落神物对于同胞的思念，是被吞噬人类对于族群的想念。因为思念，才去拼命接触，又因为早已成魔，所有的接触都成了毁灭。  
他皮囊的心脏有如刀刺，翅膀疼得骤然一收，从空中掉了下去。

艾伦没想过第一次见到真正利威尔会是这副情形。  
小个子半边身子浸在泥水之中，双目紧闭，肤如死灰，他的身躯之上飞出萤火虫般的亮光，每一飞出一点便刺得艾伦双眼剧痛。艾伦忍着疼痛的眼睛在银鹰身边跪下，拿不准是先把他背起来，还是先想办法堵住那些散去的光。  
希斯特利亚快步跑向这边，一双眼瞪大极大，绕着银鹰飞快打量，似乎看到了更多。她怔愣片刻，冷静下来，“艾伦，你得救他。”她说，望着银鹰污泥遍布的身体，“你一定得救他。”  
“人类如何——”  
“用你的血！”希斯特利亚尖叫起来，“用你的血！艾伦，一点就好，让他咽下去。银鹰的皮囊会自己用它修复。你一定要救他！”她不住地低语，她在哭，“你一定要救他，我曾见过死去的银鹰，却已来不及了，她的光芒会四散而出，炸掉整个躯体……”  
艾伦回过神来，才发现他早已顺着她的话划破了手指，他将手指举到利威尔面前，呆住了，出神地盯着那灰败的皮囊，仍不能相信那只存于梦境的强大生物竟也可能死去。他又如梦初醒，立刻掰开皮囊的嘴巴，将指间的血液挤了进去。他离开皮囊，淌血手指在那薄而灰白的唇畔流下一道刺目的红。  
那皮囊的伤口缓缓愈合，飞散的星点落回身体，灰败的皮肤再度莹亮，不似梦中那样白得纯粹，反而泛出了一丝常人的红润。  
“用人类的血触碰神使，真的是在救他？”  
“至少他活下来了，”希斯特利亚紧盯着银鹰的身体，“他现在一定想活下去。”

03  
利威尔是痛醒的。  
细细绵绵的疼痛从翅根传到羽尾，双翼被沉重的躯体压着，这翅膀痛得他发抖，于是立刻坐起来，这下脊背和肋骨又泛出来阵阵酸痛，胸口一闷，张口便是一阵咳嗽。咳声被他硬生生压回去，他震惊地望着躯体，听着声响——这具皮囊此刻在像人类一般运作，他差一点无法控制皮囊。  
他身边的姑娘几次伸手想要帮他，最后都犹豫着缩了回去。“你终于醒了。”她手里捧着一杯水，递到一半又放下了，苦笑着摇了摇头，“相信我，艾伦想见你，但他是幸存人类的领袖了，现在还忙着呢。”  
艾伦……？利威尔模模糊糊地记起从天空跌落的情形，这解释了他的翅膀为何疼痛，而跌落是因为——他低下头去。透过衣物，穿过骨骼，那是一汪幽蓝透亮的深潭，潭中一粒小小的光点，摇晃起伏。  
“我猜它是安全的。”姑娘说，温温和和的目光落在他的胸口。  
这姑娘能看到银鹰的真身。利威尔心中警铃大作，只有见过银鹰的死亡的人，能够看透它们的真身。他的羽翼乍起，半扇护住身体，半扇袭向女孩——它们在女孩的身边停住了，滞然了，垂了下去。  
“她拯救了我，帮助我活了下去，在我的面前化为碎片。”潮水般的哀伤笼罩了姑娘，她的双眼瞬时透亮了。“我想她是你的兄弟姐妹。”她摘下胸针，小心翼翼地捧着那根洁白的长羽。  
利威尔望着那根长羽，怔住了。  
银鹰的翅膀的羽毛形态看似无异，可他们能分辨每一位兄弟姐妹的羽毛。这根羽毛属于他的姐妹，那是尤弥尔女神最喜欢的一只银鹰，她令她保管《隐秘之书》，把自己的名字也分享给她。天门塌陷之时，这银鹰和书卷一同失踪，还未等任何一位兄弟姐妹找到她，天国丧钟已然发出了悲鸣。没想到，没想到……他皮囊的手臂僵硬地抬起，触碰姑娘掌心的羽毛。这根羽毛，对于银鹰巨大的双翼来说，太短了，也太柔软了。它是小翼羽上的一根，是银鹰最宝贵的羽毛之一，若是送出这根羽毛，便意味着想和对方结成伴侣。  
他的姐妹将这根羽毛送给了这位少女。  
他继而打量这位少女，水波荡漾之下分外坚定的一双眼睛，双眼后的回忆中，是鲜花绽放的林间奇遇，夕阳之下的抢婚冒险，烟尘之中的四散银辉，几个吻，以及一张弓。他还未完全了解她，却已被一股逝者带来的悲伤与亲切包裹。从来没有银鹰与人类结成伴侣，但它们历来对兄弟姐妹的伴侣全然接纳，这位姑娘若接受了那根羽毛，她便也是她的姐妹。  
他很少直面逝者的配偶，更很少通过皮囊与人类通话，于是他沉默着，只是缓缓展开了护着水下光点的羽翼，将它收到身后。  
“我们没把你的身份告诉别人，走投无路的人类不再敬神，民众会早晚对神使做出可怕的事。”它的存在，”姑娘盯着那颗光点，“它的存在，目前连艾伦也不知道，你别担心。但你总不能带着它和凶兽搏斗，你得歇一歇，哪怕在人类的帐篷中——”  
“我得回去。”利威尔的翅膀不住扑腾，终于带着皮囊站了起来。他站得摇摇晃晃，扶住墙面，透过帐缝，望向远方，“我得回去，它只有在天上才安全。”  
“你不能——”姑娘咬住下唇，吞了话语，向已然迈步的银鹰追过去。  
利威尔掀开夜下的帐篷，走得太快，双脚踏进污泥，积水溅湿衣袍，他轻轻瞥了一眼，略一振臂，整个衣袍的污点，连同跌落时染上的已干涸的淤泥全部抖落，他又成了光洁剔透的一盏塑像，伸展双翼，于夜下飞远。  
他翅膀还疼着，在夜空下飞得歪歪斜斜，倒是死咬着劲不减速度。天空之东，群云之缝，那是回到天国的大门。他的真身伤得很重，几乎要挺不住了，他疾速向那道大门冲去——却被一双强壮有力的翅膀挡住了，那双翅膀毫不留情地向他发动攻击，他避闪不及，摇摇晃晃落下去，勉强站在一棵树上。  
那是埃尔文的翅膀。高大的银鹰挡在天门之前，双翼展开，浑身紧绷，一副随时展开攻击的姿态。  
“埃尔文？”利威尔难以置信地望着他，再度向着那道门飞去，再度被挡回来，“埃尔文，是我，我必须回去，它已经——”  
“你回不去了。”高大的银鹰以冰冷声音打断他，“你回不去了，利威尔。”  
“你在说什么？”利威尔望着他，声音轻似呢喃。  
埃尔文看着曾经的部下僵硬发怔的样子，望着那双翼下显得愈发微小的皮囊，略微缓和了神色，“你被污染了，利威尔。你被人类的血液封在了皮囊之中，已经无法回到天国了。”  
“开什么玩笑，我才没——”  
“你那时快死了，利威尔，你救过的那个孩子用他的血救了你。”埃尔文说，“你的光点在战场上出现，你显些带着它丧命。你沾染了人类的血，已经回不去天国了。”  
利威尔凝望着天国的门扉，低下头去， “我收到了天国的调令，”他攥紧了拳头，“我收到了调令才被扔去战场。”  
“是的。”高大银鹰的声音放缓了，“我们很抱歉。可我们帮不了你。”  
“它……”挥动的翅膀拂过胸口，“它会怎么样？”  
“你的光源支撑着它，它会继续成长。”  
利威尔轻笑一声，“你们会让它回到天国吗。”  
“我不知道。”埃尔文说，责问的语调远去了，安慰与歉意涌了出来，“还不知道。”

利威尔是今天清晨回来的，洁白的衣袍被树木繁枝割得破破烂烂，双脚与趾缝满是污泥，神若枯鬼，眼似幽魂，晨间的冷辉落在他的肩上，深框里的眼珠动了动，他直挺挺倒了下去。艾伦匆忙将他搂住，小个子的身体沉得像铁，坠得艾伦也弯下腰去。  
希斯特利亚扯下披风，由前至后，将利威尔整个包裹，在他胸口处围了两层。“他真身的伤还没好，皮囊会强迫他休息。”她说。这位见过银鹰的姑娘总是知道更多信息，看到更多事情，艾伦听从了她的建议，将沉睡的银鹰带回帐篷休息。  
大概是血的缘故，艾伦能见到利威尔羽毛形态的翅膀。它们此刻无精打采地垂着，铺满了帐篷内的半边地面。它们大概被失去意识的银鹰收得很好，也并未真的与皮囊存在同一空间。端茶换水的人在地面上大大方方走过，一双羽翼在艾伦的眼里被狠狠踩踏，利威尔没有反应，铺展的羽毛也整洁如新。只有艾伦被眼前的翅膀所困，横竖不自在，委委屈屈站到了帐篷的一个边角。  
艾伦夜里回营时，利威尔还没醒。他便坐得离他很远，确保靴子没有踩到任何一根羽毛，才点燃几片油，擦拭铁匠新打的一柄巨剑。他以往最痛恨擦拭武器的时刻，万籁俱静，同胞的鲜血与怪物的脚印造访他的脑袋，回忆中散落的残骨碎肉搅得胃部生痛。他今天不必受这番折磨了，眼前的双翼适时分散了他的注意力，他的视线顺着一根羽毛的尾端滑向翅膀的根部，在银鹰安睡的面庞点上一点，再返回来，沿着另一根羽毛滑去。每打量一根羽毛，他便擦拭一下剑面。等他擦好了剑，擦亮了盔，几乎看光了半扇翅膀，那翅膀的羽尾轻轻一颤。艾伦略一凝神，收好剑，以防伤到这即将苏醒的生灵。  
对方全没这副好心肠，轻颤的翅膀转眼迅速鼓动，霎时掀起一股风来，吹得艾伦歪歪斜斜。利威尔借风站起，撞上帐壁，目露凶光，“别过来。”他一双翅膀半伸半展，快要穿破帐篷的油布，羽毛迎空蓬起，满是防备。  
无形的压力顺着根根羽毛延伸而去，填满整个帐篷，几乎令人类的躯体无法呼吸。艾伦的胸骨皮肉一阵闷痛，顶着一股重压站直身体，戒备地向对方望去，这才想起这昏睡不醒的小个子本是凶悍莫测的生物。他握住剑鞘，以防那双巨翼发动攻击。可那双炸起的翅膀静了半晌，不见下一个动作。重压逐渐减弱，刺状的羽毛软了下来，一双翅膀抖了一抖，重新收回背后。银鹰笨拙地操纵皮囊，发出一声怪异的嗤笑。“我回不去天国了。”他小小的一张脸呈现孩子似的茫然，不知是在同谁询问，“你为什么救我？”  
几盏灯在艾伦灰色的眼珠里泼了火光，他向利威尔走去，避开一路羽毛，站在皮囊面前。利威尔的皮肤满盛灯火，不若梦里，白得像个假人，他薄薄的皮肤下血管可见，像极了真实的人类，只是那一双眼睛，依然明亮闪耀，只消一望，便能窥见一片烟海。“你在我面前，我怎能不救。只怕你当初救我也是一样的心情。”他低声说。利威尔的眼睛大睁着，定定地望着他，这神话中的生灵露出如此努力思考的样子，倒显得有些可爱，艾伦看着，手掌已伸了出去，想要摸一摸这生灵的黑发。利威尔偏了偏头，避开他的手，翼骨微不可见地绷紧了。  
艾伦笑了一笑，垂下手去，“你伤还没好，别乱跑。”说罢他便转身，掀帐而去。  
一连数日，利威尔沿着帐布静立，偶尔伸展羽翼，将送饭的侍从一个个吹翻出去，侍从们不明所以，只道帐篷里歇了一个巫师。除了每日几场餐时闹剧，那小帐篷再无动静。  
锻铁打剑，生火造饭，临行誓师，携尸惨归，营地里的一切全未惊扰那小小帐篷。营地喧哗时，小帐篷里亮着灯。雨后葬礼之时，小帐篷里漆黑一片。过了一阵儿，几乎每一个人都知道，新国王带回来一个巫师，这巫师从不说话，从不吃喝，还不会给人好脸色。他们渐渐习惯，只是餐时端着饭在门口喊上一喊，一见风起便快步跑开。  
今天端饭的是一个小娃娃，他铭记着父亲的话，战战兢兢抱着饭碗走向巫师的帐篷，喊上许多下，也不见有风把他掀翻。小娃娃好奇心起，不害怕了，掀开帐面走了进去——和大人们讲得不一样，那巫师没立在帐篷里，他躺在地上，不住翻滚，喉咙里呼噜作响。小娃娃吓坏了，饭菜撒得稀里哗啦，跌跌撞撞跑出去。娃娃告诉父亲，父亲告诉国王，说新来的巫师生了怪病。  
艾伦见到利威尔时，他正半跪在地上，左手深深抠进地面，右手紧掐喉咙，身呈弓状，不断颤抖。他细细的嗓中狂风骤雨，哀鸣阵阵。  
“你这样救了他后，他的真身可能冲撞皮囊。”艾伦想起希斯特利亚的叮嘱，立刻熄了灯，拉紧帐篷。那嘶哑的低喘断断续续，愈发急促，随着一声轻响，紧密的羽毛自后背展开，挤满了整个帐篷，险些将艾伦掀翻。他在一簇羽毛中艰难前行，这双翅膀好似自成一体，扑腾翻转，他在黑暗中大睁着眼睛，摸摸索索，在狂乱的羽翼中勉强找到小小的皮囊。  
利威尔蜷在地上，静得出奇。好一阵那暴动的羽翼才停了，垂散至地面。艾伦试探性地动了动，到处都是羽毛，他和利威尔被这双羽翼围住了。他权衡片刻，俯下身去，凑近利威尔的脸，贴着他的耳朵，“你还好吗？”  
利威尔没动静，艾伦伸出手指，磕磕绊绊地寻找鼻息，他甚至不知道银鹰需不需要呼吸——他触到了一缕一缕的热气，感谢随便什么神灵，这家伙是会呼吸的。银鹰似乎对皮囊失去了控制，他掌下的面颊湿漉漉的，艾伦惊讶地擦拭这满面泪水，忽而明白了，扳过利威尔的身体，贴近他的脸，“你疼，是不是？”他越说越急，“你是不是疼？”  
利威尔不回答他，于是艾伦又去摸他的嘴，这一下摸到紧闭的牙关，再不犹豫，抓住利威尔的手臂，一路向下，碰到了深深掐进土地的手掌。“只有一个办法可以镇定他的真身。”他快速搜寻希斯特利亚的话语，张开牙齿，咬得满手腥甜，去掰利威尔紧闭的嘴巴。他一掰开，便听一阵压抑的呻吟，那双唇抖得厉害，又不管不顾地向一处咬去，艾伦只得放弃，转而将血抹在皮囊的嘴唇上，一下一下，将那冷冰冰的，颤抖的一道线焐得温热。  
他扯了衣襟包好手指，不知下一步怎么做，就又将手指伸到利威尔鼻下，等了好一会儿，直到急促的呼吸缓和了下来才收回去。他又低下头去，又问，“你还疼吗？”  
利威尔静得很，似乎没了说话的力气。艾伦循着帐内透过的一点月色向他的手臂看去，他的手掌已不再抠进泥土里了，手指在土地上平平展展地伸开。他又循着那点月光眯起眼睛，努力打量满帐翅膀，翅膀的羽毛交叉橫错，翘的翘，炸得炸，他走到帐边去看羽尾，竟还沾了灰。他想起梦里的银鹰是何等纤尘不染，扯下一块衣袖，开始一根一根地擦拭梳拢这两翼羽毛。  
这些羽毛这次没反抗他，艾伦不由得猜想，利威尔是不是连动一动它们的力气也没了。他放轻了力道，一根一根地触碰羽毛。这些羽毛长得令人惊叹，摸上去光滑而泛着凉，较之一般鸟类硬上许多，不像一身的羽，倒像一身的剑。他一根一根将缠在一起的羽毛分开，一边回忆着它们曾经排列整齐的样子，历来如火的性子生出一股耐心。他目之所及满是羽毛，根根羽毛成了一堵翼墙，他在这双翼之下显得显得如此渺小，倒又涌了一些敬畏。  
他在这双翼之间忙了很久，时而觉得半夜已过，天快亮了，恍惚中又觉月还正高，时还尚早。他站起身来，双腿皆是麻的，走一步，自脚掌到大腿酸疼跳跃。他一边走，一边沿着羽毛的纹路做最后一次梳理，走到翼根，又在皮囊边上半跪下来。  
利威尔依然半蜷着，已比最初放松了许多，艾伦最后擦拭羽翼的根部，他便半睁着眼睛瞧着艾伦，那羽毛的根每被擦上一下，他喉咙里便溢出细小的声音，眼睫轻轻抖动。艾伦听着这似哼似叹的轻音，硬着头皮加快速度，理完了羽毛，他立刻扔了那半片衣袖，烫到了手指似的，这才回头看向银鹰。  
利威尔依然没什么力气，比不久前更加软塌塌的，他的真身安静下来，本是真身一部分的羽毛被细细触摸，那感受却犹如重轮碾过，他在这碾压之下化成了一滩水，无力抵抗，渺小颤抖。而这触碰他身体是一个人类，是他曾经一掀就倒的脆弱人类，是他曾经施以援手的人类。他半睁着眼睛盯着艾伦，盯着那道模模糊糊的身影，不由得想，他重塑人类躯体，予他梦境安宁，为何这人类要将他拽下来，拽到天国之外。他迷迷糊糊地睁大眼，又有些忘了，为何他会与这人类真实相见，困在这一间帐篷里。艾伦的脊背不小心擦过了他的羽翼，他喉间一阵痒，真身在人类看不见的地方轻颤，他第一次这般无助，没有了天国，没有了指令，远离了兄弟姐妹，只有这个过去吵得他无法安歇，现在又因为一滴血把他困住的人类。  
“艾伦……”他叫他的名字，可说不出话来。他想用翅膀打他，可翅膀用不上力。“艾伦……”他无法时刻控制皮囊了，他会流出眼泪，羽毛衣物会沾上尘土。他沾染了人类的鲜血，他还算银鹰吗？他光源里那个小光点怎么办，它该怎么办……他想着许许多多的事，可他一向少与人类交流，无法将这些思绪表达清楚，他只得一声一声念着艾伦的名字，仿佛念着，就能弄明白什么。  
艾伦半跪在利威尔身边，就着帐布透过的一点月光，瞧着这银鹰。梦中，他每次与这位神使见面，都是急躁的，渴求的。他曾亲吻神使的身体，从每一次接触中窥探天国的风貌，掠夺奢侈的宁静。  
这神使现在真实地、无防备地落在他面前，他却静下来了。他触碰过他的翅膀，听过他微弱的呜咽，现在他听着这生灵念他的名字，心中却是静的，静得一片安然——他追求了无数梦境的感受，平静，在这个无灯微月的帐篷里找到了。  
羽翼之下的银鹰显得如此柔软，像一个只拼命把自己包起来却做不到的鸟。艾伦被战场磨得冷厉的心里酿了一股柔意，他敲了敲膝盖，轻笑一声，“你感激我，也在恨我，利威尔。”他说，几乎是在耐心地解释，“我救了你，你却回不了天国。你救了我，却剥夺了我的战斗方式。我们现在一样了。”  
银鹰静了片刻，偏过头去。这动作在艾伦静了的心里再度撩起一股火，“逃避是没用的。”他扳过银鹰的脑袋，捏住他的肩膀，弯下身去，“人类陷入了灾祸，仍在努力生存。你失去了天国，失去了你熟悉的世界，可你没有想到死，那你就该活下去。你该做些什么，你得继续前进。”  
他轻轻地吻了利威尔，不带欲求，不带期许，只在那曾被血液浸染的薄唇上安慰般地蹭了蹭，“你现在看到了什么？”  
利威尔无知无觉地看进这双眼睛，他看到了怪物生吞入腹的哭喊人类，看到了疲倦搬迁的妇孺老人，看到了不断的长弓与轰鸣的枪炮，看到了永不停歇的奔跑与挥拳，看到了血，看到了坟，看到了过去他盘旋高空不曾注意的大大小小，点点面面。他从未见过哪一个拥有智慧的族群如此脆弱而易受攻击，也从未见过哪一个族群如此顽强而不知退却。  
艾伦站起身，半掀帐门，离开了他。他在这若有若无的月下睁着双眼，眼前时而是逃跑的人群，时而是天国的灵魂，有时是怪物的怒吼，有时是同胞的呼唤。晨曦初现之时，他恢复了力气，羽翼顺着阳光重新隐没，只余细小尘埃于光下轻轻舞动。  
晨间的第一缕风吹进帐内，他迎着这风，站了起来。

04  
那新来的巫师和以前不一样了。  
小伙子们去送饭时，不再强风硬赶出来。巫师立在帐内一侧，僵硬地对他们略一点头，“谢谢你，我不饿，你出去吧。”巫师一连说过几次，送饭的也就不再向帐篷里闯了，端着饭碗远远问上几句，听不到回话便打道回府。  
又过了几天，正是生火造饭的时刻，那巫师从帐里走了出来。营地里的人，做饭的，擦盔的，纷纷探头，连顶着夏蝇呻吟的伤员也半睁了眼睛，要瞧一瞧这小国王带回来的大架子巫师到底是个什么模样。  
这巫师是个小个子，薄衣赤脚，目不斜视，避开水坑，绕过众人，径直向小国王走去。他也不管小国王身边围满了急切辩论的少年将军们，当仁不让地在小国王身边一站，半低着头，望着坐于石上的小国王。  
艾伦眼看着利威尔如云中一鹤，以仰着颈垫着脚的姿态从营地穿过，还浑然不觉有什么不当之处，不由得嘴角微挑。他还没笑出声来，利威尔就在他身边站住，一副有话要说大样子。艾伦摇了摇头，散走了年轻将军们，敲了敲身边的大石头，示意利威尔坐下来。利威尔盯着那石头看了又看，才小心翼翼地弯下身子，袍子蹭上石头，顿了一顿，才将整个身体的重量移了上去。  
他身量小，坐着这么一块巨石，赤着的脚面看得清清楚楚。艾伦略一打量，便感叹这恢复精神的银鹰重新注意起皮囊来，便当真是爱干净，在烂泥里踩了一遭，一双小脚仍然干净得如两块璞玉。利威尔安静地坐着，在每一阵风来时细心振散落于衣袍上的细尘。  
这下换到艾伦盯着他看了，可暗示了半晌，利威尔也没了再说话的意思。艾伦只得作罢，捧起自己的一碗浓汤，忽略身边这个摆设，咕咚咕咚地喝了起来。利威尔在这时盯着他看，对那汤里整块的洋葱和死去的浮虫皱了皱眉，到底没说话。  
一连几天，小个子巫师会在造饭时刻出帐，坐在国王身边的大石头上，垂目发呆。近日风大，艾伦向那石头上看去，利威尔的翅膀早早将小小身体包了个严严实实，把一切大风尘土和吵闹人气阻挡在外。  
那翅膀一连裹了几天，在一日晚饭时慢慢展开。营地里满是树枝火苗噼啪作响的声音，青年们调侃笑骂，孩子跑来跑去，女人们抱着新补的衣裳细细交谈，许多人的脸上或青或肿。有一位花鬓老者，正与一位青年谈笑，老者瘸腿，青年跛脚。晚风吹起草屑，粘上那双赤脚，又很快被他振了下去。利威尔望着营地里的一片烟火喧嚣，锋利冷淡的面庞一点点柔和了，他的嘴角扬了一个翘羽似的弧度，只怕连本人也没有发现。艾伦却看到了，心情大好地走上前去，碰了碰那双赤脚。  
分神的银鹰吓了一跳，羽翼一动，一下掀翻了小国王。艾伦在善意地哄笑中站起身来，对上利威尔三分懊恼七分茫然的目光，突然笑了起来，他好久没笑得这般畅快，笑得坐回原地时肩膀仍一颤一颤。他终于笑得差不多了，眼看那双翅膀又向掀他一次，才又指了指利威尔的光脚，“你需要一双鞋。”  
国王的话到底比别人的有用，独来独往的小个子巫师进了鞋匠的帐篷，不声不语地拿走了一双鞋。他上午取了鞋，下午在营地里绕着圈走，和第一次穿它们似的，一步一步踩得滑稽缓慢。傍晚，他又回到了鞋匠的帐篷，对着鞋匠说了一声“谢谢”。  
利威尔挺喜欢鞋子，这东西严实地裹住了他的双脚，他再也不用费力去振脚面上的尘土了。可是没过几天，他又开始释放他那边边角角的力量，去振鞋面上的尘土。艾伦看得实在有趣，笑意爬上半张脸，对上利威尔满目的不明所以，又好心好意地收了回去。  
利威尔丝毫不觉他在这简陋的营地里干净得扎眼，他每日踩一双一尘不染的鞋，雨中披一身寸点不湿的衣，还嫌不够，又自告奋勇找了一趟小国王，在这素白的衣袍外披了一件黑衣。他这样确实更不见细尘了，只可惜那件黑衣着实大了，一双袖子笼满了他的双手，也没人再看得见那双干净如新的鞋子。  
利威尔在一个傍晚，抱着鞋匠硬塞给他的新鞋子，撞上了巡视营地的小国王。“你是对的艾伦，”他搂紧了新鞋子，突然说，“我的同胞导致了这场灾祸，我没有理由什么也不做。”  
某天晨起，利威尔在营地里兜兜转转，走向那片颇为寒酸的简易校场。“艾伦。”他唤了一声，不等答话，也不管国王身边还有人，直直走了过去。一众人看得直摇头，心道当真是与国王要好的巫师，一来二去直呼国王名字。  
“艾伦，把你的剑给我。”艾伦望着利威尔伸展的手掌，那手掌的手指翘了翘，他又去望利威尔的脸，小巧的面庞上满是梦中初见时的凛然与镇定。他递出了剑。  
利威尔握住剑柄，若云似雾的一道银光包裹剑柄，流淌着，顺着剑身滴至剑刃。这团银辉猛烈地闪了一闪，又一点点黯淡下去，融入剑内。“现在试试。”他将剑还给艾伦。  
试什么？艾伦望着他眨眨眼，可这神的使者看不明白，满眼一副哪里需要解释的神色。挫败的人族首领只得握住剑柄，深吸一气——他飞了起来。  
这把剑好似与他的臂膀融为一体，又薄若无物，只要握着它，它便带他飞翔。小国王在混合着惊讶于害怕的一阵叫喊声中握剑盘旋，不一会儿就掌握技巧，甚至在空中翻个跟斗，剑面竖起，向下一指，他跟随这把剑回到地面。  
年轻的领袖额布细汗，双目圆睁，一双眼里掀起了簇蔟兴奋之火，他激动得手腕微抖，迎空举起这把剑，望着校场青年。“我们有办法打胜！”  
巫师施展魔法的消息很快传遍营地。他的手掌抚过每一位青年人的武器，有的是剑，有的是锤，还有双刀，它们全都安安稳稳地落在持有者的手掌之中，劈砍锋利，却满是薄若无物之感，成了一个个不会说话的小师长，带着满营地的士兵飞向天空。“这比弓箭和矮炮灵活。”士兵们说，没日没夜地加紧训练，带着新的武器投入战场。  
再次回营时，马车上的尸体少了许多，青年人们的刀鞘剑柄满是血腥与肃杀之气，一张张面孔却扭曲成奇异的神色。他们冲上前来，搂住小个子巫师大哭大笑。艾伦默默地站在一边，望着银鹰在人类的搂抱中茫然无措，一双羽翼呆而僵地绷着，那双狭长的眼睛睁得都有些圆了，他这才穿过人群，慢慢走上前去。  
斜晖之下，银鹰的身边满是人类，有的搂着他，有的跪在一边，有的围着他流泪，他巨大的翅膀动了动，展开之后，微微弯折，将痛哭的青年们拢于羽下。他的翅膀罩了一群人，却依旧有些茫然，一双蓝眼睛都有些慌了，他抬起头来望着艾伦，却在那片灰色里见到了从未有过的柔和，见到了他曾于每个梦中努力，皆未曾见到的平静灵魂。“谢谢你，拯救我的人民。”年轻的国王说着，向他低头，在所有人面前，向他行了一礼。  
利威尔不知该怎么做。神使惯于接受人类的跪拜，可这双眼睛不同，它们诚挚又沉重，总该被认真回应的，可他又从不真的了解如何回应人类的谢意，只得继续僵着，倒显得有些可怜。他呆呆地站着，站得急了，也说不出一句话，做不出一个动作。  
倒是小国王先动了，艾伦伸出了手，像要摸一摸他的头发，但又早早收了回去，笑了一笑。在很长的日子里，利威尔一直记得这个笑容，这笑绽放于那饱经磨难的坚毅面孔之上，如一根银针，以血与泪的丝线上下翻飞，绣出了一朵花。  
青年们练习飞剑之时，巫师往往站在不远处，在每一个士兵下坠时挥动衣袖，将跌落的士兵送回空中。他站在国王的身边监督训练，为新打造的兵器施术不厌其烦。久而久之，营地里的人也爱戴他，说这国王带回来的巫师是个救星。  
有时校场休息，他静静地立在树下，为新打的兵器施了术，那些兵器便凌空飞起，高低盘旋，如一群飞鸟，似一场疾雨。青年们看呆了，“巫师先生，您有这本事，完全可以去战场嘛。”  
“不行！”希斯特利亚正为小国王和将领们递擦汗之物，一听这话立刻阻止，“不行，他不能去战场。”  
青年们第一次见温和的神女发脾气，怔了一怔，连艾伦也颇觉惊讶地望来。道道目光集中于希斯特利亚身上，她略一蹙眉，深呼吸，下定决心似的，“不行，他身体不好。”  
营地历来对于神女的话给予足够重视，下午利威尔就被从校场赶回了帐篷。他便又在蓬内一角立着，几乎站成了一尊小雕塑。帐面起了动静，他才微微偏头，动上一动。  
是艾伦。小国王刚从校场回来，半长的黑发湿漉漉的扎在脑后，汗水顺着脖颈成缕流淌，他带着热与力量的微喘，念着利威尔爱干净，又避开翅膀，最终挑了个离利威尔半近不远的位置站着。  
“希斯说你身体不好，那是怎么回事？”小国王拎着头盔，一身重甲，着实累了，面前反正不是臣民，他转了一转，在小榻上坐下，拢着满是汗水泛红泛痒的脖颈，“是伤还没好吗，还是你的真身又要冲破皮囊了？你得见谅，她能看见你的真身，我可做不到，我充其量能看到一对毛茸茸的翅膀。”  
利威尔盯着疲惫的小国王瞧，“我的伤好了。”他又以为沟通结束，可艾伦依旧盯着他，那双眼睛一旦带上强硬，总是让人避无可避，利威尔不情不愿地补充，“但我可能没办法战斗。”  
“所以呢，那是怎么回事？你这不是什么也没解释吗？”  
利威尔的半边翅膀抖了抖，他几乎又想把自己包起来，“你可以去问希斯特利亚。”  
“他让我问你。”艾伦说，“她说这件事太私人了，她不能替你说。”那刚刚还盛着几分国王式命令的大眼睛，此刻满是不加掩饰的疑惑，“有什么原因，严重到你不能上战场了，还是私人的？”  
利威尔的左半边翅膀这下真的把自己包起来了。  
“你——不想说？”以往这银鹰不想进行谈话的时候，方式简单粗暴，不管是梦里还是现实，全是翅膀一挥将人赶得八丈远。这下他将自己包起来，艾伦倒吃不准他什么意思了。  
“不全是。”银鹰的听起来闷声闷气的，“我怕你理解不了。”  
艾伦想，要是他们的情绪和我们一样丰富，这是在郁闷。他转念又想，算了吧，这家伙流泪了都不知道那是疼出来的。银鹰只是把自己包起来的态度相当温和，艾伦也不好像以前梦里一样同他吵架，“你愿意的话……试着解释看看？”  
“这件事和我的真身有关，希斯是对的，它不适合同人类讲。”  
“我已经擦过你的翅膀了！”  
银鹰兀自较劲了一会儿，被艾伦的理由反驳得说不出话来，最后磕磕绊绊地解释起来。他一定是第一次同人类谈论这些，每说一句话顿上好久，似乎在绞尽脑汁寻找措辞。讲完以后，那包着的半扇翅膀也展开了，银鹰一副大功告成的轻松感，甚至微微仰了仰头。  
这下不自在的变成小国王了。艾伦一双眼睛不知向何处去瞟，“哦。你……”他好伶俐一条舌头打成了死结，“哦。”他安静一会儿，仍是云里雾里的神色，站起来向利威尔走去。利威尔不自在地后退一步。艾伦一双眼睛犹犹豫豫，骨碌碌望向利威尔的胸口，“这是一个小……小家伙？”  
利威尔略微低头，骨骼之下的一汪静潭中，亮眼的光点长大了许多，游来游去，像一个气鼓鼓的小河豚。“是我的兄弟姐妹。”他决定先纠正人类的措辞。他有一段时间沉浸于自身的苦恼，沉浸于对天国的思念，或是对人类的补偿，倒忘了注意它了。“它早该成熟了，但不在天国，我是他唯一的光源，它长得很慢。”他一双翅膀无精打采地垂了下来。“成茧的时候，我的光团会优先保护兄弟姐妹，不再支持发动攻击。”  
换而言之，成茧期的银鹰，不在天国，便很危险。艾伦望着那双翼骨，又看向翅膀下的皮囊，这小个子的身体有了完全不一样的含义。他这才觉得愧疚，觉得后悔，他在两个银鹰最需要天国的时候，将他们挡在了门外。他这才意识到，自己失去了战斗方式，却重新成了人类，依然拥有同胞。而利威尔过去世界的整个大门就此关闭，失去了同胞，失去了家乡，又缺失着力量。他们的情况从来不一样，可这银鹰不与他争辩，甚至给予了他新的战斗路径。“对不起。”他说，“你救了我，你一直在救我。可我——”  
“你不必向我道歉，艾伦。”那小河豚光点在湖一样的光团中欢快地游来游去，吐了一两个泡泡，利威尔感受着它，双眼也放得柔和了，“你救了我，我才不必害我的兄弟姐妹一同死去。我或许失去了许多，但它还活着，它和我一起活着。你救了我，带我回到营地，我才知道在这么久的生命里，我从没真正关心过你们，我的同胞把这场灾祸拖得太久了。”  
不对，这不对。  
艾伦望着安然低语的小个子，你该恨我的，哪怕你认为我一片好心。他心酸地望着那瘦削细窄的双肩，又醒悟一般望向那巨大而饱满的羽翼。这家伙根本不懂恨，他想，他们过于强大，过于久远，是与知识和命运同龄的生灵，在绝对的力量和无尽的时间面前，一切的恨都毫无必要，它们甚至不明白哪种感受是疼。它不恨我，因为人类从不值得它们将恨意倾注。  
他的表情一定很是凄苦，利威尔仰着头，睁大了那双眼睛瞧他，这家伙甚至不明白皮囊的表情到底如何勾画，才使这张面孔如同映照心绪的镜子。那双眼睛里，与其说是关心，倒更像是好奇了。  
艾伦恍惚中拢住利威尔的双肩，银鹰眼睫微煽，于是艾伦低下头去，轻轻触碰神使闭合的薄唇，如同锁上一扇门。  
“你看到了什么？”利威尔问他。  
“我依然能看到天国的风景。”那片无尽的灰中盈着细雨，“但它甚至不再属于你，也更不属于我。”  
“我将再不凝望那片风景，只因我生于这人世本身。”

05  
营地里多了一盏灯。  
小个子的巫师提着它，漆黑的衣袍融于夜色，只剩灯笼的亮光，悬于空中。每一个葬礼前，巫师的脚步于营地缓缓走过，在每一个遗体边俯下身去，伸出手掌，轻轻拢住逝者的额头。水似的银光自逝者头颅流过，他合上逝者仍未瞑目的双眼，继续前行。  
那巫师说，这是送行，是为亡灵搭建通向天国的路径。  
每当巫师提灯行走时，整个营地的帐篷不再紧闭，男女老少立于帐前，注视着他。巫师的身边有时跟着小国王，有时跟着卡斯特洛城的神女，就连尼克主教也默许了他的行为。为逝者送行的事便这么一夜一夜继续了下去。  
后来，部队远征之时，哪怕白日，巫师也会于帐篷中点燃一盏灯。  
“剑的另一端是你的同胞，是我的同胞。”他曾和艾伦这么说，“我只能为他们做这些。接引亡灵，这是我很久以前的工作。”  
——这会使我仿佛身在天国。  
他从没这么说过。可艾伦在一个夜里，看到那帐外的银鹰，望着天边一角，注目呆立，一双羽翼颤抖着包住他整个身体之时，便明白了。利威尔看到了战斗的兄弟姐妹，而他的思念正挤压着他。  
唯一留在他身边的兄弟姐妹一点点成长起来。  
最先发现这件事的是艾伦。那日他一天未见利威尔出帐，心中一慌，冲进帐里，正见利威尔衣皱发乱地从地上爬起，半边面孔沾了土，一双翅膀炸了毛。艾伦吓坏了，以为这生灵受到袭击。利威尔皱起眉，顶着一头乱发，泛着懵，“我本来立得好好的。”  
“你有没有受到袭击？受伤没有？”  
“没有，我好得很，只是忘了控制皮囊，它沾了许多土。”  
艾伦打量着利威尔一头乱发，忽而有了一个猜想，“你该不会是……睡着了，摔成这样了吧？”  
利威尔反驳他，“我不需要睡觉。”  
“但你是需要休息的。”艾伦说，“你现在被皮囊封着，也许人类的习性会影响你？再说了，”他指了指银鹰胸口，“你这小——兄弟姐妹，他需要你的能量，你是不是更得休息？”  
利威尔去看光团里的小河豚，看它有没有长大一点。他这边正集中精力，艾伦看准了时机，一下搂住他后背，手掌按到翅膀根部。真身与皮囊的连接处总是最为脆弱，银鹰一个激灵，站也站不住，艾伦顺势将他拽到床榻上，不容置疑地，“你需要睡觉。”  
那不能真的叫拽，银鹰的真身能量巨大，封在皮囊里，将整个皮囊撑得铁一般硬邦邦，除非有意控制，否则沉重无比。被掐了翅膀的银鹰显然顾不上皮囊，艾伦几乎是拽了一个铜像，将铜像仍在榻上。好歹银鹰躺下了，哪怕利威尔恶狠狠地瞪着他  
。对于银鹰来说，躺下是最危险的姿势，它限制羽翼的活动，因而除非受了伤，艾伦和希斯特利亚说干了口舌也无法说服他躺下，倒只有这无赖似的方法派上了用场。“你需要睡觉。”艾伦和他重复。  
利威尔大概有些累了，翅膀略微动了动就贴在地上，半睁着眼睛。  
“你要闭上眼睛，才能睡觉。”  
“你吵死了。”利威尔呛他。  
上个傍晚之后，艾伦再不吻他，这年轻人一瞬间看清了许多事情，自那以后以银鹰的友人自居。这使得年轻人少了许多狠厉之气，也就更为难缠起来。  
“你是不是不知道怎么睡觉？”艾伦不依不饶，“你累坏了，你的身体会告诉你怎么做的。”  
别说的你像一个研究神使的变态一样。利威尔想这么反驳，可年轻人的话似乎有些道理，他累坏了，很快什么也不记得。他再次睁开眼时，迎上了小国王一双又是担忧又是好笑的眼睛，“你睡了足足三天。”  
利威尔是第一个在天国之外成茧的，直到此刻才对于形成一个小银鹰到底需要多少光源有了个模模糊糊的概念。他无时无刻不感到累，便在越来越多的时候将主动权让给皮囊。  
他有时还在校场站着，眼睛却已合上，身体险些把匆忙去接他的小国王砸成残废。他有时在帐内睁开眼睛，同希斯特利亚讲不上几句话就什么也不记得了，再有意识，已是艾伦在守着他了。他迎着艾伦写尽不满的一张脸，“我学会睡觉了，我在休息。”  
“放屁，你哪里会睡觉，”艾伦骂他，“你这是昏过去。”  
生拉硬拽——管他到底用了什么方法，艾伦在饭刻将利威尔拽出了帐篷，把对方推在以往的大石头上，同炊兵要了一碗汤，塞到利威尔手里。汤倒是浓稠，卖相却着实不好，灰乎乎一片，漂着几块萝卜和几根干菜。利威尔看得直皱眉，“我不需要吃喝。”  
“那可不一定，你的真身现在受限于皮囊，你又不在天上，哪来的体力。你试一试，也许它们被你的皮囊转化了呢。”艾伦挑眉，“反正你们神使用不着排泄，你吃一些怎么了？”  
利威尔捏紧了碗，眯起眼睛，倒像以前那上阵杀敌的士兵银鹰了。  
他准想把这汤泼我脸上，艾伦想，叹了一声，“希斯特利亚也是这么认为的，你吃点东西可能有好处，她不是认识你的一个懂得很多的姐妹吗？”  
利威尔拧紧了一双细眉，与浓汤做着斗争，过了一会儿他闭上眼睛，端起碗，一饮而尽。艾伦看呆了，完全不明白那成块的萝卜是怎么通过那细小的嗓子。“味道怎么样？”  
“我不是人类，尝不出食物的味道。”利威尔说，眼皮又沉重得快要合上，“希望这有用。”  
食物到底起了些作用。利威尔睡得还是很多，但总归多了些间隔，也能够四下走动，不似最初的几天，在一张塌上反复昏沉。他清醒时去看自己的真身，静水之下的那团新光耀眼明亮，长得更大了，沉甸甸，暖烘烘的，一跳一跳。  
还在天国的时候，银鹰们常聚在一起讨论成茧与分裂的事。  
“没什么感觉，”经历过这些的银鹰如此描述，“那太快了，不超七天，可你活了多久啊，这你能有个什么印象？”  
可利威尔困在了人间，小银鹰的成长慢了许多，他能时时刻刻感受到那团新的光辉，看着它一点点长大。它已开始发出微弱的嗡鸣，轻声细语，像极了佩特拉或是伊莎贝尔的频率。等它冲出去，大概会给自己造一个女性皮囊。可它还是长得太慢了，他跌下来已过了四个月，它还是这么不大点，光辉还未盖过深潭的一半，何时才能冲出去，冲出去能飞吗？  
利威尔想着这些，想着想着便忆起天国的巨树与云端，他交叉的双臂笼紧了身体，拥抱了小小银辉，垂下头去，倾听他唯一的兄弟姐妹，那嗡鸣还很小很小，却已分外动听。  
希斯特利亚有时会盯着利威尔发呆，清醒的银鹰终于注意到了。  
“你太漂亮了。”她面对质问十分坦荡，“没人看得见你的真身，可你太漂亮了。即使是——即使是递给我羽毛的姑娘，也没有你的光芒美丽。”  
“你在想念她。”  
希斯特利亚却没有继续回话，她安静片刻，又看向利威尔，这次她笑了起来，“它很耀眼，它会成为一只漂亮而强大的银鹰。”  
“我知道。”  
“要给它起个名字吗？”姑娘问道，“尤弥尔曾说，银鹰的名字是由兄弟姐妹赠与的。”、  
似乎是这样的。银鹰韩吉曾和利威尔说，他的名字是五个银鹰打了一架才定下来的。利威尔本身对于天国的名字并无研究，从音节排列到意蕴内涵，没一样他算得上了解。接到通知等待成茧时，他本想，等这小家伙分裂出去了，就找佩特拉或是伊莎贝尔起个名字。  
“安娜，叫她安娜。名字越简单的，实力越强大，你听我的。”伊莎贝尔记录官抱着本子，煞有介事地点点头，小翅膀忽闪忽闪的。  
“还没有光点安家，你怎么知道它选女性皮囊？不过如果真的制作了女性皮囊，”佩特拉忍不住提供建议，“玛丽，叫她玛丽。尤弥尔女神的福音书总是有这个名字。”  
现在利威尔远离了天国，兄弟姐妹不在身侧，为新生银鹰命名的担子回到了他的身上。  
“玛丽安娜。”他略略偏头，倾听着小银鹰的真身柔而细的嗡鸣。“它叫玛丽安娜。”  
利威尔跌下来时还是夏季，转眼间人世的日子已到了秋末。人类与怪物的搏斗颇见成效，怪物在人类与银鹰的清扫之下零零散散，幸存者们已经开始计划着修路建城，曙光已在不远处招手。  
希斯特利亚掀开马车的帘子，望着忙忙碌碌的人群，秋风钻进车里，利威尔深吸一气，又轻叹一声。他呼吸得很不顺畅。“你还好吗？”  
“我喘不上气。”利威尔说。他微弓着背，分裂的真身与皮囊不再吻合，那沉甸甸的光团压得他胸口和肋骨泛疼，又坠得他无法坐直身体。  
希斯特利亚探过身体，望向对方胸口，新的光团已占了那汪静潭很多，只留了小小一圈。“它是不是……快出来了？”  
大概是的。当新的光团占满真身的静水，银鹰便会分裂。天国的光辉会帮助它们不置伤口地冲出皮囊，仅需一瞬间，从一束光中分出另一束，这个过程便会结束。利威尔在很长一段时间不去想分裂的事情，他现在也不愿去想它。  
天国无路，身躯成笼，分裂时这新的银鹰只能从血肉骨骼中硬闯，他的皮囊必定损伤严重。他不知他的光源能否支撑完分裂，不知新的银鹰能否飞向天空，不知是否会有兄弟姐妹将玛丽安娜带回天国。  
也是这个秋季，卡斯特洛的神女同小国王结婚了。  
“我还记得她，”姑娘说，“可我的身后有卡斯特洛的民众。”  
利威尔望着姑娘手中的玫瑰，又去看她胸前的洁白长羽。他说不出话来。银鹰会以永恒的时间对许下约定的伴侣忠诚，但人类的世界复杂得多，常常撑不起这简单的约定。他接引过许许多多的亡灵，在这营地里住了数不清的日日夜夜，依然辨不懂许多的事情。但这姑娘是她姐妹的伴侣，便也是他的姐妹，只有这一点银鹰们从不怀疑。  
他弯下腰去，轻轻亲吻了王后的手指。  
“这是祝福吗？”她问。  
“我不知道。”他说，“我希望是。”  
他旁观这场幸存者间的帐中婚礼。  
“愿神使保佑国王王后。”尼克主教站在他的身边，合十双掌，仰望永布乌云的天空，低声祈祷。利威尔微低下头去，不去看这主教的神情。他是神教的主教，却不认得神的模样。  
沉重的羽翼勉勉强强挥动，为婚礼送去一道浅风。

06  
婚礼后的第三日，消失殆尽的怪物再度出现，烟尘与鲜血再次席卷，大地遍布人类的残体，天空满是消散的银辉。  
“那是女神遗留的《隐秘之书》，他亲吻了我的手指。我顺着银鹰的联结，看到了尤弥尔的记忆。”  
婚礼之后，烛光之边，她在哭泣。  
“《隐秘之书》记录了所有的事，巨人之祸永远不会停止，它唯一的解决办法……”  
创世之后，尤弥尔女神赠与一只银鹰以自己的名字，令她保管《隐秘之书》。  
《隐秘之书》虽由银鹰保管，却是写给人类。人类见过银鹰的死，接触银鹰的生，便可读懂。  
对人世的贪欲使引神使堕落，堕落的神使是为怪物。欲求不灭，则怪物不歇。  
《隐秘之书》不过几句话，一张图，记录了解决一切的办法。  
身佩长羽的姑娘看到了一切因果，她将这一切讲述给年轻的国王。  
年轻的国王本是少年，不过以怪物之姿行复仇之事，他承接不情愿的冠冕，背负幸存者的生命。  
书中的记载令年轻的国王食不下咽，寝不安眠，令他青年颓然，目如老者。“若一定要有一人跌入深渊，”他擦亮了刀，面似寒峭，音似鼓鸣，“那便我去。”  
国王走入帐内，同救过他生命的银鹰说了好些话。他讲了《隐秘之书》，讲了解决办法，讲了反复无尽的怪物之祸。  
“你现在明白了，人类对于你们真的很危险。”他苦笑一声，突然对神使说，快走，快走吧，趁着一切还没开始。  
离开的银鹰走了很长一段路后，伸展双翼，绝望地、孤注一掷地冲向天空。  
天门的云彩灼烧了他的翅膀一角。  
他望了那天空一日一夜。  
紧接着他开始呼唤，真身的嗡鸣经久不歇。  
他终于见到了昔日的长官，高大的银鹰羽毛散乱，已然在又起的战争中狼狈不堪。  
困于人间的银鹰的上身弓成诡异的弧度，呼吸困难，双翼沉重。“把它带回天国。”他请求。  
“它太过弱小，无法飞过天门的火树。”高大的银鹰告诉他。  
他最后望了望昔日的长官，望了望天边的云彩，望了望天国之上的兄弟姐妹。  
国王赶走的巫师回到了营地。  
国王气坏了。  
银鹰与人类在山坡上争吵，头顶阴雨，脚踏碎石。  
“我永远无法回到天国，”银鹰双目半垂，“没有比我更合适的了。”  
年轻的国王捏紧了拳头，他几乎要打他了，却忍着，忍着，忍得双臂颤抖。  
“帮我让玛丽安娜活下去。”  
国王的面孔是一堵冷风呼啸的悬崖，双眼却成了大雨瓢泼的天空。  
“我并没能选择自己。”小个子的银鹰轻声说，苦笑一声，“我只是无法选择别人。”  
小国王在发抖，他抖了很久，似乎他的整个血肉骨骼都要破体而出了。他又静了下来，点了点头。  
“艾伦，”神使说，“不要怕。”  
三天后的午夜。  
巨大的双翼胡乱挥动，羽毛纠缠，灰屑遍布。瘦小的身躯颤抖蜷缩，通体滚烫，汗透衣襟。唇齿间咬出血来，再咬不住，溢出声声呻吟，混着真身的悲鸣。  
一道光，自身躯中乍起，越来越亮，越来越亮，照亮了整个帐篷，映亮了整个夜空。那道光又逐渐缩小，越缩越小，成了一颗小小的光团。  
那小小的光团被一双枯瘦的手臂温和地搂住，在那臂弯间长了骨骼，生了血肉，拥有了婴儿的躯体。  
她，正紧靠着流满鲜血的胸膛，睡得恬静安然。  
帐中的地面一座繁复血阵，国王的手掌一道深深的刀口。  
卡斯特洛的神女将安睡的婴儿接过。国王扶起几近昏迷的神使，走入阵中。  
神使的胸口一汪血洞，正在微弱光源的治愈下慢慢愈合。国王的刀刺了下去，再次将那血洞剜开，手掌伸了进去，更多的血流了出来，顺着身体，染满衣袍。  
他握住跳动的光源，在灼烧与剧痛之中，一点点，一点点，将那光源扯出血色的躯体。  
那是一团极为璀璨的银辉，它融化流淌，滴满了血阵的每一条纹路。  
巨大的双翼随之剥落脊背，落于阵上，融于泥土。  
这血阵迅速张大，张大，大得无边无际，覆盖了整个国家。  
朝阳穿破乌云，打破多年淫雨，白昼整整三日。  
尔后空中轰鸣阵阵，暴雨足足七天。  
雨后晨阳再现，围墙粉碎，大地再无怪物，天地再无冤魂。  
唯一能解决这一切的办法，是人类以大阵向女神祈祷，献祭一位银鹰的光源，以抵偿堕落银鹰的罪恶。这屠戮神使之人，将在无尽深渊，永受折磨。

07  
他的羽翼泼满了金澄澄的烛光，将他的身体半包半裹。它们已不再全然洁白，而遍布了烈火灼烧后的焦黑，狼狈萎缩，零零落落。银鹰的身体逐渐升温，呼吸愈发不顺，“它的光芒无法支撑它回到天国，我会给它做一个皮囊……在她的光芒成长之前，她会和皮囊一起长大。”青年划破手掌，神情肃穆，正于帐中描画阵图。姑娘半跪在银鹰身边，倾听他的话语，不时点头。  
“让她活下去。”他说。  
画阵的背影一顿，他转过身来，望见一汪浅而明亮的蓝色，淡然无畏，压抑着思念与不舍。  
风起灯熄，呻吟嘶哑，躯体撕裂，血淋淋的洞口淌出光来，还未愈合，便再度裂开。源源不断的血包裹气若游丝的身躯……  
艾伦自噩梦中惊醒，掀开衣袖。他的右臂如久旱的大地，道道皲裂，似火后的平原，片片炭黑。右小臂连着右手的骨骼一道扭曲萎缩，衰老的皮肤松松垮垮地包裹骨骼。半年前这条手臂剜取了银鹰的光源，被那光源攻击灼伤，就此废掉，形态可怖，全无知觉。半年前的那个夜晚也就此驻扎进艾伦的记忆，于每个睡梦中裂成峡谷，喷出深渊的熔浆。  
这宫殿沿着半年前的大阵画成之处建立，那大阵如今深深躺于宫殿地下，银鹰的羽翼深入泥土，包裹整个王都，宫殿便是大阵的中心，承接隽永不灭的光源。这宫殿成了怪物之祸的解除钥匙，成了幸存人类的保护伞。  
半年前的那晚，银鹰的皮囊于分裂之中撕裂重伤，血流不止，又失掉了维持生命的光源，他却奇迹般地活了下来，虽没有意识，不曾睁眼，倒当真有着丝丝缕缕的薄弱呼吸。  
国王请了幸存下来的所有医官瞧他，他们都不曾将他治好，只能勉强让他活着，又似乎全不是医生的功劳，而是那破破烂烂的皮囊自己维持运作。  
一个月前，利威尔睁开了眼睛。  
那双眼睛的蓝也不同了。它们再不似浅湖，湖中微光点点，再不若星海，海中光芒璀璨。它们黯淡下去，失掉了所有光泽，成了死气沉沉的深海，晦暗无边的夜空。这暗下去的眼睛再不若浅的时候淡然，借着深重的颜色之便，它们盛了许多情绪，浓烈纷杂，不住翻涌。  
利威尔的力气恢复得很慢，又拒绝进食。侍者喂进的食物全被他吐了出去，这让他虚弱的皮囊更加消瘦，面色蜡黄，眼眶深陷，皮包骨头。他饿得久了，脏腑烧灼疼痛，再见到饭食时，还未反应过来，皮囊已先行行动，狼吞虎咽，手指衣襟沾满碎屑。果腹之后，又觉身躯污秽沉重，便再去抠，去捅，又将食物吐出来。  
他过去光源包裹，从未真的体会皮囊的感受，即使困于人类的外衣，却也是干净的，轻的，与风露相同的。如今他彻彻底底成了皮囊的附庸，四肢的无力瘫软，胸口的阵阵酸痛，汗水，食物，排泄物，他无比清晰地感受了人类躯体的脆弱，又无法逃避躯体内外的脏污。  
这个身体太重了，重得他无法行走。这个世界太新了，新得满是腥臭。  
分裂的时间已过去了很久，利威尔的胸口依然疼痛，在每个夜晚，在每个雨日。他的脊背也疼，翅膀过去生长的地方钻心刺骨，他只得趴卧，稍一转身便止不住低声呻吟。他有时疼得神智恍惚，便去抠床边的墙，抠得指甲沾了土，流出血来。他痛得太狠了，往往忘了身在何处，也说不出话，张口便是痛呼，便只能咬牙，在心里呼唤兄弟姐妹的名字。  
他呼唤了一个又一个，从天国的士兵到小小的记录官，从没有回响。一如分裂那天，他的真身阵阵哀鸣，向兄弟姐妹祈祷，没有回应，直到他的胸口染血洞开，婴儿皮囊的玛丽安娜却几乎不会呼吸，他都没有听到一声回应。  
他从不曾想过他会从献祭的阵法中活下来，更不明白他为何活着。他的身体没了光源，空余一副皮囊，可神使没有灵魂，他又何以运作这皮囊的？他已不算银鹰，却是否真的算是人类？地下那曾是他真身的光源在点点嗡鸣，在呼唤着他，若那光团才是他的样子，那他此刻的躯壳又是什么，困在躯壳里的他又是什么？  
他心中一股暴涨而来无处排遣的感受，翻涌着，冲撞着。他不该承受这疼痛而屈辱的皮囊，他不该看到这平平无奇的新世界。  
他的心变得很小了，几乎小到只有一个自己，他忽视侍者，顶撞医官，曾经救民于水火的巫师成了宫中一处狼狈的阴霾。可他全不在乎，他之所以变成这个样子，全是因为，因为——  
他在艾伦每次到来时努力后退，身体却没有力气。他想将那人类撕成碎片，却只余背后羽翼留下的伤痛。  
他不该看到这一切，他不该经历这一切，他将一切交给了这个人类，只想如女神的好孩子那样，回归天地之间。可这个不自量力的人类将他拽了回来。这人类救了他两次，一次关上了回归天国的大门，一次赠与他脆弱沉重的躯体。  
他几乎忘了如何给予恩泽，几乎忘了还做过这种事情。艾伦对他的身体状态很是担忧，他全不领情，他每次见到艾伦，一颗心脏几乎要炸裂开来，几乎要连着整个皮囊炸裂开来了，他便去扑，去抓，去想尽一切办法排遣这种感受。  
他一定狼狈极了，因为艾伦露出满含哀伤的表情搂住他，他的手在这人类的躯体上抓挠，他咬紧了牙，也使不出多大力气，他又去砸，也砸不出个闷响。终于他累了，他动不了了，他于是困在艾伦的臂弯里，大睁着眼望着对方。  
“你学会了愤怒，利威尔，”艾伦捧起他的脸，拨开他枯草般的头发，仔仔细细地瞧着他的眼睛， “你学会了恨。”  
这天是他为数不多的几次在艾伦到来时一直清醒，他此刻的眼神一定满含凶恶，全是质问。  
年轻的国王淡眉微皱，凝了一股乌云般的忧郁，“不是我救了你，利威尔。你的皮囊失去光源后，流了太多的血，我几乎以为你要死了，我几乎已经放弃了，它依然在呼吸。利威尔，是你自己救了自己，是你自己还不想死。”  
那双黯蓝如夜的眼中是澄澈的疑惑，像孩子的眼睛，几乎要睡着了，却拼命睁着。艾伦望着那双眼睛，低低地笑了起来，“你无法如预想的那样恒久休息了，”他的声音如一壶苦酒，一捧一捧，当头淋下，“或许在你做出自我牺牲的决定之时，你还不了解自己。”  
艾伦举起焦黑萎缩，死气沉沉的右手，盖住利威尔的眼睛。  
利威尔的眼前一片黑暗，略带胡茬的面颊压了下来，吻了他，撬开他的唇舌，冷静地触碰口腔，又干脆地抽身而去。“你还能看到什么？”  
他什么也看不到了，什么也感受不到，只是皮肤，血肉，唾液与汗水，空气与尘埃，只是一片黑暗之下，全无意义的触觉。  
“你来到了人间。”  
艾伦扶他躺下，移开手掌。那片黑就此褪去。圆月当空，照入窗子，他看清了年轻国王的面颊，身体，焦黑的手臂。同样脆弱，又同样污浊沉重。这个世界是新的，这个世界又是旧的。  
“阵法之后，你还活着，你便想要活下去的。”  
他在国王走后仍努力睁着眼睛，睡觉比进食更糟。  
他过去是银鹰，对于人间的印象从未直达心里，因而从来做不出什么美梦，他一闭上眼睛，便要被那片漆黑压住了，却还有着意识，只得拼命挣扎，才能醒来。他又是做过梦的，梦中全是天国的景色，他虽曾进入人类的梦境，却从未切身体会做梦的感受，真得做起梦来，倒分不清梦境与现实，从天国中清醒，面对污浊沉重的人世，他的思念与悲伤皆愈发沉重，便愈加逃避睡眠。  
他几乎是累昏过去了，才终于获得了第一个正常的睡眠。他醒来时，希斯特利亚正抱着一个婴儿守在他身边。那婴儿的体内是明亮耀眼的光团——它曾属于它的那颗，却比它的那颗更亮。  
“她活下来了，目前是她的皮囊在主导她的光源。”王后柔声说，“你的光源遍布这座王都，她似乎仍能感知到它，它使她安静，使她成长。她一开始连喘气都困难，后来我抱着她去地下，她一接近兄弟姐妹的光，便会强壮一些。你的光会和日月星辉一同陪她长大。”  
玛丽安娜。  
利威尔凝望着婴儿胸口那贝壳似的小光点。  
他的小兄弟姐妹，还这么小，还很虚弱，也在天国之外徘徊，在人世之中挣扎。  
“啊，我都忘了，虽然我不清楚分裂后的银鹰究竟会不会彼此见面，不过，”希斯特利亚小心翼翼地望着他，“你要不要抱一抱她？”  
拥抱对于银鹰来说太过亲昵，只有极为相互信任的银鹰才会放任翅膀相缠。  
正常分裂后的银鹰瞬时长大，力量充沛，一束光早早飞得老远，往往要等到某个任务才会彼此相见，这时候见面，与其拥抱，倒不如说会先打上一架。  
玛丽安娜与它们不同，她太小了，甚至还不能飞。  
利威尔托着玛丽安娜小小的身体，皮肤，血肉，这依然是人间的触碰。  
睡得迷迷糊糊地小银鹰睁开了眼睛——他望见了一片光源。  
他低下头去，极轻极轻地蹭了蹭玛丽安娜的鼻尖。  
那久病缠身的巫师开始接受治疗了，负责他的小大夫高兴坏了，开始天天往宫里跑。  
过了好一阵，一个月，或是两个月，利威尔能自己坐起来了，似乎也又变得安静了。“我不能住在宫里，我会呼唤我的光源，那会破坏这阵的稳定，破坏玛丽安娜的成长。”他苦笑一声，看向手掌，这皮囊已经坏了，哪怕他真的不管人类与天国的死活，唤回光源，让怪物重现，它也已经不属于他了。  
国王最终点了头。  
利威尔在一个明媚的午后，看向他的医生，“带我走吧。”

08  
以前的以前啊，这国家总是下雨，一年到头也见不到一个晴天。  
玛丽安娜的老师说，那时候的世界可怕极了，身形巨大的食人怪物四处行走，人类的安歇之地不断萎缩，英勇的青年与智慧的姑娘扛起人类的命运，感动神灵，在三日白昼七日暴雨后，世界安宁。如今，西根歇那国花繁草盛，百姓安居，当年的青年与姑娘成了当今的国王和王后，玫瑰的花朵绕满了王座。  
玛丽安娜撑着脑袋，望着老师一飘一飘的白胡子，点了点头。这其实是柯莱王子的老师，只不过玛丽安娜自幼长在王宫，也顺道陪着王子一起上课。她比王子大上一岁，脑瓜又更聪明，那麻烦王子有时候还和她闹脾气呢。  
谁也不知道玛丽安娜的父母是谁，她在暴雨初停的日子被王后抱了回来，那天之后，灾祸停息，西根歇那国常见阳光。国王说她在灾难平息的日子出现，是福兆，是被神赐福的孩子，是神留下的孩子，要给她最好的待遇，便将她养在了王宫里。  
“可不是每一个婴儿都有这般运气。”自玛丽安娜记事起，这话她没少听，说话人的有大人，有孩子，有的羡慕，有的嫉恨。她全不在意，她早想明白了，她只有这么小一个脑袋，当然要记一些最重要的事，至于其他的那些，谁管它们呢。  
她想弄明白的第一件事，和每一个孩子一样，是自己的父母是谁。  
有的说法奇妙而善意，说抗争的青年感动了神灵，神灵帮助青年拯救了人世，只要求青年帮他一个忙，帮他照顾一个孩子。  
“你是神的孩子啦，”五岁的柯莱王子曾对这个说法深信不疑，“等你长大了，神就来接你回家啦。”  
玛丽安娜不以为意，“我妈妈要真是天上的神，这么多年也不给我个口信什么的？比如，唔，你知道的，奏仙乐的梦？我什么也没梦到过，她肯定不在天上。”  
有的说法就没那么善意了。那婴儿被王后抱了回来，有的说她是王后亲族的孩子，但王后的父母乱世前已过世，又有人说她是王后的私生子。这说法从来不受认同，断没有一个统治者会如此厚点妻子的私生子。于是又有人怀疑她是国王的私生子，毕竟，统治者说了算嘛。  
柯莱王子五岁时，已懂得比一般孩子多了不少，他坐在玛丽安娜身边，贴着她的脸瞧她。“不可能，”王子斩钉截铁，“你和我爸一点不像。”  
排除种种可能之后，似乎只能承认，玛丽安娜是普通人家的孤儿，只是有一身金子壳的运气，在王宫里长大。甭管她父母究竟是谁，这个突然出现的孩子从牙牙学语至蹒跚学步，从会跑会跳到读书写字，全在西根歇那的王宫。  
玛丽安娜到底不是个公主，为了强调这一点，她连姓也没有。玛丽安娜由此少了许多束缚，能做许多王家女孩不能做的事，比如打架爬树，就连把王子的脸抓花了，国王和王后也不罚她。  
七岁前，整个宫殿的屋顶柱子已被她爬过一遭，这巨大的建筑在她的眼前透透彻彻，已算不上探险。她跑得快，闹得欢，苦了跟在她身后的侍女们，跺着碎布，鸟群一样地叫着，“玛丽安娜小姐，慢一点，玛丽安娜小姐！”这时候，她为了躲避侍女，往往顺着一条小梯跑至地下——这梯子这么窄，能把其他人全堵在地面上。  
她顺着长长的小梯一路跑，跑到尽头，是宫殿之下的另一重小殿。圆壁高柱，地板上一圈极为繁复的花纹，暗红色的，有的地方已接近黑色。地板中央一根细柱，柱上一盏灯罩，那里面一团柔柔和和的银辉，漂亮极了。  
这是整个王宫里玛丽安娜最喜欢的地方，她最喜欢在捉迷藏的下午藏在这儿，什么也不做，只是望着那团亮光，她就舒服极了，安心极了，有时还能睡上一觉。  
可惜这并不是她一个人的秘密基地，王后知道这里，国王知道这里，就连柯莱王子也跟在她身后来过这里。玛丽安娜不情不愿地数了数，才三个人，这勉强算个秘密。既然已是分享出去的秘密了，玛丽安娜也不避讳，指着灯罩和剩下三人交谈。那团光亮，王后看得见，国王看得见，柯莱王子却看不见，还问她怎么指着空灯罩。  
“哎呀，那团光啊，它就在那，你看不见吗？”  
王子摇摇头，“你再装神弄鬼的，哪一天就真住到巫师家啦。”  
巫师是玛丽安娜那小脑袋里誓要记住的第二件事。  
整个王都只有一位巫师，玛丽安娜很早就见过他。他个子不高，总是披一身宽大的黑衣，皮肤苍白，五官精雕，双眼深沉。  
“他长得真好看。”五岁的玛丽安娜和柯莱王子说。  
“哪里好看，那病恹恹的样子，像个死人。”柯莱王子强烈抗议。但玛丽安娜不听他的。  
玛丽安娜和王子每次生日，国王都会邀请巫师。巫师下次来宫里时，玛丽安娜早早等着，箭似的跑过去。她个头还小，扑不进怀里，只撞了对方的腿，楼得紧紧的，抬起头，亮着一双眼瞧着他，“你真好看。”  
病恹恹的巫师给她撞得脚步不稳，被身边的金发小医生扶住了，定了定神，望着玛丽安娜。他那瘦削的面孔上平平淡淡，一双眼睛此刻却是柔和的，这连小小的玛丽安娜也看得明白。但巫师愣了挺久，似乎不知说什么。玛丽安娜抱着她的腿等急了。太差劲了，这个大人，长得好看也不行。她刚想跑开，巫师便弯下腰来，按了按她的脑袋，“谢谢你，玛丽安娜。”  
玛丽安娜喜欢这个巫师，从她第一次远远见到他就喜欢他。  
“为什么？”柯莱王子瞪大眼睛，“就因为好看？”  
不只是好看，玛丽安娜想，哪怕那好看里有一股被许多人称为死气的东西——是那整个人，那巫师的整个人，有一股吸引她的东西，她说不出来，却十分渴望。她想让他抱一抱她。  
五岁的孩子说什么是什么，这个生日她说一不二地钻进巫师怀里，在那硌得人泛疼的一双瘦腿上晃了晃身体。就是这个！她靠到巫师的胸口，就是这个，这具身体的气息，这个怀抱，都是她喜欢的。她没在他怀里坐上多久，头顶已传来压抑的咳嗽。历来纵容她的国王王后将他从巫师身上赶了下来。巫师侧过身去，还在咳，金发的医生拍着他的背，喂他些水。  
耶格尔国王看看巫师，又看看你玛丽安娜，脸上的表情几经变换，一会儿温和，一会儿阴沉，最终他瞪了玛丽安娜一眼，目光中是并不认真的责备。  
那天起，玛丽安娜的玩笑谈话找到了新的目标——她想知道那位巫师的事情，越多越好。她向老师，向侍女，向王后，甚至和国王询问，总算把传闻七拼八凑的，有了个大概模样。  
这巫师于乱世三年后突然出现，被当时的国王带回战争营地。为每一把刀剑施术，使每一个士兵腾空。巫师带来了新的战斗方式，几乎帮助人们消灭了怪物，直到婚礼过后怪物卷土重来。  
幸存者说，那时的巫师趾高气昂的，道个谢也僵硬呆板，仿佛生平头一遭。他很少与营地中人交谈，出了帐篷便目不斜视走向国王，有时走向王后，似乎他人不过蝼蚁。他从不予人目光，从不与人交谈，又为每一个逝者引渡亡魂，不知是自大，还是慈悲。只是据说身体不好，这本领高强的人一直没上战场。  
“他那时身体就不太好吗？”  
“是啊，”幸存者嚼着酸草叶，一张脸皱成一团，“不过比现在好多了。那时他总是睡，模样却还是个人的模样。哪像现在，瘦得像鬼。”  
“他曾是国王最喜欢的巫师。”  
“喜欢”这个词用得含糊暧昧，玛丽安娜不懂。那时候巫师不常出面，又时时沉睡，安魂时却有国王在旁提灯，昏睡时又常在国王的马车上。他称呼国王直呼其名，举手投足全无规矩，这般特别对待本就稀奇，又因巫师矮小的身形和秀丽的面容，更像是在宠爱。比一般友人来得亲密，又比偷会情人来得生疏，只能说成是喜欢，至于是哪种喜欢，倒又各有各的解释了。  
“那三个人之间总归有什么不一样。”国王的右臂焦黑残废之时，巫师重伤濒死，王后抱回了身世不明的孩子。“要真是神灵帮了忙，只怕陛下和巫师都做了些什么才是。”  
关于国王和巫师之间到底发生了什么，版本稀奇古怪，大相径庭，玛丽安娜听得多了，倒不再较真，只记得国王曾同巫师很是亲近。  
他们现在倒显得生疏了。  
濒死的巫师原本久居宫殿，国王时常去瞧他。过了一年，巫师便搬出宫殿，住进一位医生家里，除非王子与玛丽安娜生日，很少前往王宫。有时国王给他写信，写三封也叫不来人。倒是王后能把人叫过去。  
巫师每每去那宫殿，往往锁着一双眉，拢着一对袖，面色青白，站不了多久便匆匆离开，像在抑制什么，又像在逃避什么。  
“他以前抱过你的，”希斯特利亚王后说，“柯莱一岁生日的时候，他还吻过他呢。”  
“我当然不记得，”柯莱王子转转眼珠，“你要真的那么想知道这巫师的事，去问医生就行了。”  
那位医生名叫爱尔敏•亚鲁雷特。他于怪物之祸时躲居深山，太平之后四处游历，正赶上国王的巫师病重，寻访名医，就火急火燎赶到王都，一见这濒死的病人，便在王都住下了。  
许多名医瞧过巫师，只有这位医生似乎使他略微好转。究竟有没有好上一点，旁人看那一副病体看不出名堂，既然巫师和这医生在一起住了七八年，总归是有那么些起色的。  
“我哪有做什么了不起的事。”爱尔敏很年轻，一头半长的金发柔柔顺顺，眉眼温和，笑起来有些腼腆，“我不过是每天去给他换药。他那时候脾气大，不肯换，每次都把药打翻。别的医生被他惹得不干了，我就接过来。他给了我三个月的冷脸，后来就不反抗了。再后来，他想搬出宫去，又不认识别的人，就一直和我住，我也好照顾他。”  
爱尔敏说，巫师见过玛丽安娜许多次。“你那时候小，还不记得。你以前怕雨，电闪雷鸣的不敢睡觉，整个王宫都哄不好你，就去敲我家的门。你只要一碰到利威尔，就会停止哭泣。你三岁那年夏天雨水丰沛，他在好多个晚上冒雨折腾，没多久又病了，养了许久才好。”  
玛丽安娜小时候又淘气又多病，爬树爬得利索，烧也烧得糊涂，国王和王后便不许她出宫。除了生日，和她早已不记得的那些怕雨的日子，她只有在大典才能见到巫师。  
大典时，她的座位挨着巫师，是两个同样没有姓氏，没有来路，又颇受王家特殊照顾的人。  
第一年庆典过后，巫师回去咳了半夜。素来温和的爱尔敏来了脾气，风风火火闯进宫里，为了病人的权益和国王吵架。爱尔敏拍着桌子，“什么样的国王会招呼一个没官职的病号去庆典上吹冷风！”小国王气得吹胡子瞪眼，“那是他见到玛丽安娜的机会！”连辩驳的话语也稀奇古怪，小医生全不信服，提着药箱就展示工作量，国王看得眼皮直跳。  
第二年，爱尔敏这个乡野医师破天荒获得了参加庆典的资格。他坐在巫师旁边，一晚上给轻咳的巫师披衣拍背。玛丽安娜看得满是担忧，爱尔敏安慰性地冲她笑笑，在庆典的一片热闹喧哗中低下头去，向玛丽安娜做着口型。他说，“老毛病了。”  
玛丽安娜听得心头一颤一颤的，得多难受才会在庆典上咳成这样。她虽闹不清缘由，但总是渴望同巫师先生亲近，一颗心早已飞到了王宫外面，恨不得住进巫师家里。  
横竖玛丽安娜不是公主，又时常与平民百姓游玩，就此住进普通人家里，也更为合理。她于是信心满满去和国王商谈。谁知国王和王后当晚差点就玛丽安娜去向问题吵架。国王说玛丽安娜年纪小身体弱，硬要把玛丽安娜留在宫殿——也不知宫殿和强健身体有什么关系。王后说玛丽安娜已经变得强壮了，可以在王都范围内活动。  
总之，几天过后，玛丽安娜跑出了王宫高墙，跑进了巫师家。  
巫师家也是医生家，小小一个房，窄窄两间室。  
利威尔的床边常备一把椅子，阴雨日和泛凉的夜里他经常咳嗽，有时咳得喘不上气，那时爱尔敏就坐在那把椅子上，守着他的病人。巫师总归在爱尔敏的调养下好转了许多，阳光正好时，他也能走进院子，帮小医生挑拣药材。  
他们一起住了七年，生活起居早已习惯。  
巫师的胸口与脊背经常泛疼，小医生便打了热水，一捧一捧地帮巫师打理头发。  
巫师的身体总是瘦削，头发却是不住地长。天气好时，爱尔敏让他坐在镜子前，拿起剪刀，一点点修建巫师的头发。小医生的手很巧，剪起头发动作干净利落，头发一剪，就能给那恹恹病体添上一些静神。他又念着巫师爱干净，细细地将对方肩上碎发掸去。  
他们相处时话说得不多，安安静静，与药香阵阵、清风徐徐的小屋融为一处，和谐恬然。  
玛丽安娜历来闲不住，总要到街头巷尾里玩闹一番，披一头亮晶晶的汗水回来，一边洗脸，一边将王城的奇闻趣事说给利威尔听。她跑回来时，汗水未消，剧烈的心跳也未平复，却已先在这小屋中静了下来，应该说，她一坐到巫师身边，就安静下来。  
巫师虽说身子骨差，但也没闷在屋里。院子里一张藤椅，藤椅旁一小撮药材，只要天气正好，爱尔敏出门前，总会拜托利威尔挑拣药材。那一点药材太少了，全不够用，也往往是小医生采多了的，本也不是多需要挑拣，不过是找个由头，让巫师晒晒太阳。即使是在阳光下，巫师的皮肤依然呈现一股冷冽的白，配上又深又蓝的一双眼睛，像个雕刻出来的假人，若说有那么几分美丽，也美丽得着实怪异。  
玛丽安娜不在乎这些。她总是坐在巫师身边，几乎是粘着他。她惊讶于七岁之前竟没好好看看他。是啊，她七岁之前总是生病，被圈在宫殿里，这巫师又是个不常进宫殿的人物。一想到这，她就悔得慌。她才活了人生的开头，却已觉得时间珍贵，恨不得把之前的七年全补回来。  
她讲述奇闻趣事或是市井传闻，巫师总是静静地听，偶尔说上几句话。他声音不大，一个个字如滴滴冷泉，一句便是一捧泉水，浇进玛丽安娜心里，在这夏日之下凉爽宜人。  
我想抱抱他。玛丽安娜一做到巫师身边，就这么想。这黑衣下的身体瘦得几乎只剩骨头，可她就是看了亲切。她每日忍得手痒，也只敢在巫师气色不错的时候短短抱上几下，蹭上一蹭。被她抱住的巫师次次僵直身体，很快就放松下来，也不推她，也不赶她，由着她抱。  
不止她一个人满心喜欢，那巫师一定喜欢她。  
玛丽安娜人虽小，脑瓜可很灵光。她每在院子里走过，便能感到一道淡淡的视线落在她身上。她轻笑一声，跳到巫师身边，又去讲她五花八门的故事，巫师便专注地望着她，深而蓝的一对眼睛酿得柔柔和和，静而暗的瞳仁里埋着许多情绪，似喜似悲，玛丽安娜看不懂。有时她也搞不懂，巫师到底是在听她的故事，还是仅仅在听她的声音。  
爱尔敏喜欢海边与河滩的玩意，他一个与草药器皿打交道的医生，一见到贝壳虾蟹就走不动道。利威尔有时笑他，说你如果没做医生，指不定就去捞鱼了。  
小医生腼腆一笑，拨了拨额前过长的刘海，开着玩笑的面孔上忽而嵌了一双坚毅的眼睛。“等你身体好了，我就去摸鱼试试。”  
利威尔看得一怔，嘴边涌了好些话，最后只轻轻地笑了一声。  
爱尔敏捞不了鱼了，玛丽安娜的市井朋友倒是得了去内湖捞鱼的机会。她跃跃欲试，立时告诉了巫师，哪知晚上的功夫就连王宫都知道了。三个人又吵开了，最终王后认为内河离王都很近，玛丽安娜强健了许多（天知道为什么她的强健和王都有关），可以离开几天。巫师认为玛丽安娜必须在七天内回来。他们两个说服了满面阴沉的年轻国王。  
玛丽安娜这下当真去捞鱼了。她在浅水泥滩里啪嗒踩过，跟着女人男人们苦干收获颇丰。第七天，玛丽安娜晒得黑黝黝，黄灿灿地往家走，她还未跳下商贩的牛车，巫师已在门口等她了。这待遇看得玛丽安娜心中一喜，提着一袋鱼干就向巫师跑去。她长高了不少，这下可以扑进怀里了。  
巫师给撞出一声轻咳，却又很快压了下去。他俯身搂住玛丽安娜，搂得很紧，也不管他这瘦削身体是否承受得住，眼中一股如释重负的神色，唇边是哭是似的微笑。  
玛丽安娜带回的鱼干深受小医生喜欢，他熬了浓浓一锅粥，还拿了瓶酒，给巫师也斟了一丁点。这巫师不常喝酒，以往庆典上则是个不碰酒的，有人敬他，他往往也会被酒液呛得咳嗽。  
爱尔敏家的酒很淡，他还能喝上一点。酒气熏不红他的面颊，倒是熏得他眼角一片初桃春樱的颜色。他就带着这双酒下软滩的眼睛望着玛丽安娜，也不说话。玛丽安娜终于被他看得不自在了，跳下椅子，说你等等，我给你带了礼物，就啪嗒啪嗒跑进屋子。  
她捧回来的是一条长长的贝壳项链，是从路上碰到的、从海边归来的商旅手中买下来的。玛丽安娜早就想给巫师带点什么，又不知他的喜好，几番挑拣，挑了一串最惹眼的项链回家。  
她让巫师带上试试。这项链有些太长了，巫师细细白白一个颈，挂一条锤至胸口的贝壳链，不像人带了项链，倒像项链套了人。  
玛丽安娜撇撇嘴，说还是挑得不好看，你要是不喜欢可以摘下来。巫师却说喜欢，捧起那些贝壳来，一个一个地瞧，好像从没见过似的。最终爱尔敏还是说服巫师摘了项链，怕这沉甸甸的一串坠得他难受。  
贝壳项链被挂在了巫师床头的那面墙上。  
那年夏天暴雨频繁。玛丽安娜睡梦中被一声轰雷惊醒。空中频频惊闪，照亮她睡得汗津津的一张脸，一对蓝目满是惊惶。她忘了自己曾经不再怕雨，她现在听雷望闪，一股冷意直冲手脚。她怕急了，她从不知为何会怕雨，可她现在怕极了。  
她鞋也忘了穿，光着脚冲进巫师的卧室，不管不顾扑向床边，把巫师和医生都吓了一跳。  
爱尔敏起身离开，不一会儿端了一盏油灯回来。玛丽安娜早已爬上了床，窝进利威尔怀里。雷声一阵，她整个人一抖，闭死了眼睛，扯过利威尔的胳膊，整张脸那埋了进去。  
利威尔有些愣，玛丽安娜在她怀里抖成了一只雏鸟，他抬头去望爱尔敏，一向聪慧的医生捡起被子一角，替女孩盖好，走向了玛丽安娜的卧室——他要在那小床上委屈一晚了。  
雨声渐歇，玛丽安娜微睁了眼睛。巫师很瘦，她扑过来时那么一番折腾，睡衣开了许多，正露出胸口一道狰狞的疤。大概是因为这道伤，他才总是难受。她小心翼翼地问，“你……怎么伤的？”  
利威尔看向她，这才发现睡衣散了，他匆忙把伤口盖住，对上玛丽安娜犹豫又好奇的一双眼睛，便抿紧了双唇，“没什么，不算大事。”他挤了一个解释，一定不是真的，可玛丽安娜知道他不会再说了。  
“你……你现在还会巫术吗？”利威尔只是揉了揉玛丽安的头发。她突然明白，他什么都没了。  
玛丽安娜从他怀里翻出来，扯过被角，给两个人盖好，又在他身边平平展展地躺下。思来想去，还是翻个身，望着利威尔。  
玛丽安娜被雨闹了半夜，此刻困了下来，迷迷糊糊地想，他也是黑头发，也是蓝眼睛。她的一对眼皮不住打架，我要是他的孩子就好了。  
她这一觉睡得格外踏实，那以后她怕雨的毛病又奇怪地好了。即使大雨瓢泼，轰雷阵阵，玛丽安娜只迷迷糊糊地向对面的卧室望上一眼，就又翻身熟睡。  
“你为什么总也不去宫里？”他们相熟之后，她问他，“你讨厌国王吗？你们发生了什么？怎么就不常见面了？”  
她连着问了一串，利威尔默默得听，挑挑拣拣，一个也没回答。“那都不重要了。”他说，“我不去宫里，是因为，你越渴求一件事物，你就越要远离它。”  
玛丽安娜听不懂，利威尔说的许多话她都摸不着头脑，有时她觉得这巫师神神叨叨的。但谁叫她喜欢他呢，她总是不介意听他说一说的。  
玛丽安娜听说，巫师当年离宫时，只拿了极小极轻一个包裹。  
小孩子的好奇心是压不住的，“那个包裹？我能看看吗？”  
那包裹被巫师怎么抱来，就怎么放在家里，七年来从没动过，于小小橱柜里浸泡黑暗。它终于在女孩的请求之下见了光，却已经是个满是灰尘的皱包裹了。  
它又薄又轻，打开以后，黑布之上静躺了一片长羽，半面洁白，一角焦黑。  
“就像王后胸前那片羽毛，”玛丽安娜说，“只可惜烧焦了一角。”  
利威尔静静地望着那根长羽。那还是他有翅膀的时候，小翼羽上的一根羽毛，在他最后一次飞向天国时受到灼烧。那仿佛是好久以前的事了。  
“玛丽安娜，你认识王都所有的匠人？”  
“是。我朋友很广的！”  
“拿着这个，”利威尔拾起羽毛，轻轻放到女孩手上，“去做一支笔吧。”  
那支半焦的长羽做了支样貌怪异的笔，利威尔把它送给了爱尔敏。  
“谢谢，”小医生笑着说“我很喜欢。”他没问这羽毛哪里来的，也没问为什么一个角是黑的。和他以往一样，他不问利威尔很多事，只是将自己的一些解闷趣闻讲给对方。  
他当真喜欢这支笔，居家出差，记帐开药，它一直在他的手掌旋转着，写出漂亮的串串文字。那支笔躺在床前小桌的笔筒里，在他每个晨起就能看到的地方。  
玛丽安娜是神的孩子，这话连小医生也开始说。她傻愣愣地眨巴眼睛，不明白与刀具药草为伍的、最务实的年轻医生为何也开始相信这些。  
原来利威尔过去身体一直不好，到处都疼，又查不出毛病，爱尔敏虽照顾病号，说到底也有几分束手无策。玛丽安娜和他们住的这段时间，巫师的身体好转很多。他以往在大热的夏天也流不出一滴汗，手脚冰凉。疼起来又汗下如雨，浑身滚烫。今年夏天，他于院前挑药，额角鼻尖终于现了薄薄一点莹莹汗珠，夜里脊背与胸口也疼得少了。  
夏末时分，巫师已可以脱离医生的陪同，单单跟着玛丽安娜去屋外走上一阵了。  
玛丽安娜八年来跑遍整个王都，知道许多安静不起眼，又景色诡绝的地方。她每一个都想带巫师去看看。他们从离家最近的披满藤蔓的老房子开始，走向大树之边的泉眼。巫师走不快，玛丽安娜往往压着步子照顾他。有时风太柔，花太香，她闲不住，又开始跑。她跑起来飞快，远远地冲出好长一段路，停下来向巫师挥挥手，伸展双臂，迎向夏空。  
“我喜欢跑，”她说，“要是能飞该多好。”  
即将走到她身边的巫师微微一怔，那张笨拙地做不出什么表情的脸上，第一次清晰地勾了一个浅笑。“总有一天你会飞的。”他说。  
玛丽安娜知道巫师喜爱她，被这么哄着却也有点不高兴，他连巫术都不会了，还能帮谁飞上天呀。  
他们这次来到了后山之下的林边草坡。夕阳泼洒，高草轻摇。她大大方方在草坡上坐下，试了试温度，“地上不凉。”巫师于是也在她身边坐下，也笼在了那一片金红浅光之中。  
玛丽安娜这下不看景了，只盯着他瞧。不管多少人说那个人瘦削死气，她仍是看了喜欢。他如今沐浴翼片斑斓霞光，将那所有生硬苍白的颜色引去了，玛丽安娜恍惚间看到了他往日的生机。一定有那么一个时刻，他曾健康漂亮，可以和她一样奔跑。她总是想多看看他，可他的身上有股神奇的感觉，她一靠近他就安静，一安静就犯困。  
玛丽安娜在那个傍晚枕着巫师的腿睡着了，一觉睡到星辉漫天。巫师没去叫她，他就这么看着她，仿佛整个世界只有她，根本想不起去叫她起来。  
急坏了的、满头大汗的爱尔敏找到他们时，玛丽安娜刚刚睡醒。她不好意思地摸摸鼻子，站起来。巫师的腿麻了，一时站不起来，小医生将他扶起来，走了几步，见那腿脚仍不灵便，就背起他走。走得累了，又放下巫师，继续牵着人走。  
等他们回到家，已经半夜了，玛丽安娜这才意识到她今天跑了多远。她耷拉着头，等着为胡闹挨训，可大人们谁也没训他。  
利威尔睡下之后，爱尔敏轻轻关上卧室门，看玛丽安娜左右睡不着，就刮了刮她的鼻尖，“别担心，利威尔虽然没说，可他很高兴。”  
玛丽安娜下一个生日，巫师家和王宫吵了两架，最后是在王宫过了。  
柯莱王子长大了不少，玛丽安娜游历四方，不愁没有朋友，柯莱王子可不一样，王侯公子家的孩子一群一群，没一个讲故事有玛丽安娜好听。王子与玛丽安娜再见面，两个孩子才觉得思念，拌嘴吵架的记忆远去了，携手玩闹的记忆浮了上来，早早拉了对方，说了好些话去。  
这趟生日过了两天才终于结束。离宫时，玛丽安娜快跑两步，牵住巫师的手——她也不在乎自己已经九岁了，早已不是大人牵着的年纪了。她才不在乎别人说什么呢。那股奇妙的感觉总是堵在她心口，她总是想碰碰巫师，仍觉得只有这种简单而直接的方式才能表达亲密。  
利威尔由她牵着，正要走，国王迎面走来。国王大概只想道个别，巫师却盯着他出了神，双目怔怔，国王的话也一句没回。  
“利威尔？”国王唤他。  
他这才回了神智，按了按玛丽安娜的头发“你先回去吧。”

雷声轰鸣，闪电不休，双手撕裂胸膛，稠血肆意流淌，皮囊挣扎颤抖，失去呼吸。  
深夜之下，尖叫阵阵，惨呼连连。  
握刀之人不断下坠，下坠。四起的手臂撕他的身体，尖指挠破他的脸颊，长羽戳穿他的双目。  
他处于挂满怒目的峡谷之间，熔浆滚烫，烧融他的身体。他向上看去，便满是银鹰仇恨满填的眼睛，他向下望来，便是皮囊撕裂洞开的残体。  
深渊之中，一团光芒，一闪一闪。光的外延疯狂伸出，将他缠住，狠狠一勒，他便被勒成碎片，于是千刀万剐。  
又过了千天，万天，他又有了人形，手中一把尖刀，身前一具血体。  
又是一次跌落，又是一次化为碎片。  
“这是你一直以来的梦境吗，它们存在于你的脑海，每分每秒，若不是透过玛丽安娜的光源，我一直不知道。”利威尔望着眼布血丝的艾伦  
阵法过后，年轻的国王忙于初定的国家，却一直无法安眠，双眼长布血丝，他坚持了许多年，指不定哪一天就垮了。希斯特里亚和利威尔说过这状况，但那时的利威尔没有在意。  
他沉浸于人类躯体的折磨，囚困于对天国和光源的思念，面对虽下定决心终结他生命，却没能令他在大义中消散的艾伦，无论如何提不出心力，也再无法如神使时去安慰。他甚至连见也不愿见他，只觉得自己成了这副模样，玛丽安娜成了这个样子，艾伦也不该好过，他该难受一些，该在死后堕入深渊，才能抵偿那不得不对神使做的事。  
他刚学会如何去恨，便抱着这腔感情，一股脑地发泄到小国王身上，今天才知道，从剖取他光源的那一天，这人类已然堕入深渊，将生受折磨，死难解脱。  
“你知不知道，这也是我应得的，”艾伦的须发有些日子未剃，越发地长了，趁得那双眼睛也疲倦沧桑起来，“你的牺牲抵偿银鹰的罪恶，我入深渊来弥补你的赴死，而无人可以救我。”  
《隐秘之书》的拯救路径，是神的陨落，和魔的诞生，成天地的安宁。若一定要有一只银鹰失掉性命，利威尔已回不去天国，他停下了脚步，迎向屠刀。若必须有一个人将屠刀拿起，作为幸存者的国王，艾伦当向深渊而行。  
他们本是如此想的，本都做好了赴死牺牲的觉悟。但天地安宁之后，才发现，会后悔，会挣扎，回埋怨，会舍不得。  
“利威尔，”艾伦看着他，又像没看他，“我关上了你通往天堂的门，便要向通往深渊的门中跌落。”

09  
玛丽安娜十岁那年，王都出了一个怪物。  
这怪物吞噬了男人和女人，小孩和老者。  
玛丽安娜是见过这怪物的，它黑如永夜，畸形怪状，如一片永不消散的暗影，转瞬间吸纳所有生灵。  
它只有一个目标，便是玛丽安娜。  
它向玛丽安娜冲去，惊叫声中，女人，男人，小孩，老人，许许多多的人们一次又一次地推开玛丽安娜，他们被这怪物吞噬。  
你是神祝福的孩子，曾有人这么和玛丽安娜说。曾有人坚信着这一点，或者仅仅因为她是个孩子，便替她送了命。  
我是恶魔的孩子。玛丽安娜把自己锁了起来，不住发抖，我是恶魔的孩子，我给我的朋友们带来了无尽厄运。我招来了怪物，我得离开，我得离开，我不能害死更多人。她收拾了简简单单的行囊，爬了窗，正打算从家里溜走。  
她被巫师拦住了。  
她所有的坚强与勇气都不见了，抱着巫师哭了起来，哭尽了所有的委屈与害怕。  
巫师牵着她向郊外走去。“要是真有怪物，我去解决它。”他说，“我好歹曾会些什么。”  
他是骗她的，玛丽安娜清楚，他每一句都是骗他的。  
那时王都流言四起，有的说请巫师出面，他懂得对付巨人，便懂得对付怪物。有的说玛丽安娜是披着人皮的小恶魔，是她引来了怪物。有的说玛丽安娜久居巫师家里，必定也成了小巫师，染指了黑魔法。有的说黑魔法的源头便是巫师本人，王都的怪物是巫师暗中捣鬼。这诡谲可怖的怪物时时乍现，民众无可避免地将原因归结于曾与魔法相关之人。  
巫师是要出面的，他总有一天要牵着玛丽安娜的手走出去。他要面对怪物，或被怪物吞噬，或与其同归于尽，才能给人民一个解释。  
玛丽安娜紧紧地攥着巫师的手，那团暗影自天边而来，她盯着它，在这电光石火之间想了很多。她想她为何才活了人生的这么几个年头，还没牵够他的手。她想他要是真的被怪物吞了去，她也跳进怪物嘴里，绝了怪物的目标，将整个厄运带离王都。  
可那怪物并未袭向她。它停住了，逐渐后退，后退，又退到天边去了。  
玛丽安娜欣喜地抬起头去，却望见了巫师神如尸魂的一张脸。  
“我能消灭那怪物。”巫师说，“别担心，玛丽安娜。”  
她怎么可能不担心呢，她忘不了瞥到的那一眼，她从未见过巫师的面色如此可怕。  
爱尔敏一回来，巫师就在同他讲话。他从未在家里说过这么多的话，生硬地，努力地，几乎要把他学会的所有词句都说完了。  
他们那小小的卧室里一直亮着油灯，等到巫师终于用光了所有的词汇，早已过了半夜。  
玛丽安娜无法安睡，巫师轻轻推开了她的门。她一下子坐了起来，跳下床，扑过去，她不知道说什么，只能搂着他，楼得紧紧的。  
她突然一阵害怕，巫师今日说了这么些话，就像再也不会说话了。巫师今日同爱尔敏处了那么久，就像再也不会见面了。  
他要走了，他要离开我了。  
他还什么也没说，她也什么都没说，可她已经哭了起来。  
巫师俯下身，拥抱了她。这个拥抱很轻，他宽大的衣袖轻轻擦过她细窄的肩膀，他的鼻尖亲亲昵地蹭了蹭她的面颊。  
“玛丽安娜，”他说，“不要怕。”  
她终于要开口了，脑子还乱着，可总是要说些话了，巫师已放开了她。  
他披了一件宽大的外套，推开门，微侧过身，望了望小屋，走入了无边夜色。  
玛丽安娜想追出去，可跑了两步就止住了。  
我追不上他，她突然明白，我永远追不上他。  
她茫茫然然，心中空了一块儿。  
爱尔敏提着灯，站在她的身边，地望着夜色，摸了摸她的脑袋。

那怪物形态巨大，好似当年的巨人，那怪物脊背弓曲，似背着一对畸形的翅膀。那怪物听得懂他的话，不再袭击玛丽安娜。  
见到那怪物的一刻起，利威尔就明白了。  
那是他自己的思念，是他自己的欲求，那是他自己。  
渴求人世生活的银鹰堕下天门，成了巨人之怪。  
渴求天国风景的皮囊思念成魔，化作王都幽灵。  
他杀死了众多被念想吞噬的兄弟姐妹，却忘了，他们从来是一样的。  
他门从不是人类，也永远无法成为人类。  
人类有欲，欲的尽头是天国。  
天国的知识无边界，天国的时间无期限，神本无欲，欲的尽头是人间。  
一人弑神，是为人类。一神赴死，是为天地。  
无我之人，杀无欲之神，方可解欲怪之祸。  
可他还有念想，还有不舍，他的不舍支撑着他的皮囊幽灵残鬼般苟活于世，他的欲念成了新的巨人之祸。他的欲念会伤害人类，他的欲念甚至会伤害玛丽安娜。  
当年的大阵从未成功，它是时候结束了。  
《隐秘之书》写给人类，却只有深陷其中的银鹰能真的明白。  
利威尔想不起来他如何做到的，似乎是在最后的夜晚，连天国也回应了狼狈皮囊的请求——他在夜下无人惊醒地走入了王宫，于地下见到难以安眠的国王。  
那团光源温和明亮，他却已不再渴望它。  
为了拯救他的性命，青年献出了血，却封住了天空的生灵。  
为了消除灾厄，还天地一个安宁，青年拿起了刀，却堕入无尽的渊狱。  
“我不再恨你了。”  
他像第一次相遇一样，轻吻年轻人的额头。  
于是噩梦消散，月辉清洒，渊狱的尽头是天国的风景。  
他在这遗留了多年的繁复大阵中望向光源，那团光一亮一亮，一闪一闪，在同他打招呼，在一声声亲切地呼唤。  
他走到那团光下。  
曾经的渴望招来逃避，曾经的逃避全因恐惧，但那些都过去了，他终于可以面对它。  
如云似雾的银辉照耀着他，他的身躯在这光辉之中越来越淡，越来越薄，成了蝶翼，成了流沙，成了一阵风，一片雾。  
他一点点消散。  
那团光也流淌起来，化作惊泉，冲出宫殿，冲入夜空。那一瞬的西根歇那亮如白昼。  
那座阵也变得淡了，浅了，地板白茫茫一片，再无痕迹。  
那夜过后，人们再未见过巫师，王都也再出现过幽灵。  
唯一的解决办法，是有一只银鹰，无我无欲，走向天地。  
尤弥尔女神拥抱她的孩子，宽恕他的同胞，宽恕他伤害的人类，宽恕伤害他的灵魂，予那些人类以天国，与那个灵魂以平静，予这世间以安宁。

10  
玛丽安娜十一岁那一年，医生爱尔敏离开了王都，带走了那支微焦的长羽。  
“他或许远远不是人类，或许是我所不能理解的生灵，”他望着那支半卷焦黑的羽毛笔，“但那些他想必已不在意，我也不曾好奇。”  
他的病人，他的朋友，他的同行之人，不过是脾气一般，身体很差，说不上哪里好，也说不上哪里不好的一个人罢了。他不需要知道更多，也不需要知道更少。  
玛丽安娜回到了王宫，她依然常往地下宫殿跑，即使那里什么也没了。  
玛丽安娜十二岁那年，她在生日的夜里，爬上了王宫最高的尖塔，从屋顶跳了下去。  
她伸展双臂。  
她飞起来了，飞进了一个拥抱。  
高个子的黑发姑娘抱着她，玛丽安娜望得见她如云似雾的翅膀，望得见他星辉璀璨的光团。她在这拥抱中感到了亲切，熟悉，是成千上万的同胞，是难以分离的手足。  
姑娘说，她与那位消失人间的兄弟姐妹由同一位银鹰分裂，总是比其他银鹰来得亲近。整个动乱年代，她被调到了别的战场。她想帮他回到天国，但她无法向兄弟姐妹挥刀，她面对整个天国垂下了翅膀。  
她又说，她想带她回到天国，可她的光源太过弱小，又成长得太慢，会被火树灼烧。她在天门之边等了十二个年长。  
她现在笑了，她说我来接你回家。  
人们呆呆地望着花园之中的玛丽安娜，她毫发无伤，孤零零的，自言自语。  
她给了小王子一个祝福的吻，告别国王，告别王后，又放眼扫过了整个宫殿。  
人们再没见过她。  
人们说，国王带回来的巫师铲除了所有灾厄。而神的孩子回到了家。  
玛丽安娜伸展双翅，飞啊，飞啊，越飞越高。  
黑发的高个姑娘，哦，现在该叫她银鹰了，她一直飞在玛丽安娜身边。  
三笠，这是玛丽安娜认识的第一个兄弟姐妹。不要急，她还会认识更多，更多，他的、她的兄弟姐妹。  
飞跃天门，踏向云彩，迎向阳光之时，三笠轻声问，你有名字了吗？  
玛丽安娜，她说，他叫我玛丽安娜。  
他还叫我不要怕。  
她不怕，真的不怕，她很久不哭了，算一算，两年都不曾哭过了。  
她们穿越了天门旁的火树。  
终于回到了天国，玛丽安娜这才想哭一哭了。  
可她忘了人类的皮囊是如何运作，忘了眼泪如何流淌，又是什么味道。  
但她能看到时而皱缩时而翻涌的小小光海，能看到时而垂坠时而张开，时而扑腾时而警戒的对对羽翼。  
她忘了该怎么哭，该怎么笑。  
她走进了新的世界，她的一切有了新的模样。  
她也许还会走很长很长……

FIN


End file.
